culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Dominican Republic
The Dominican Republic (Spanish: República Dominicana ðominiˈkana) is a sovereign state occupying the eastern two-thirds of the island of Hispaniola, in the Greater Antilles archipelago in the Caribbean region. The western one-third of the island is occupied by the nation of Haiti,1112 making Hispaniola one of two Caribbean islands, along with Saint Martin, that are shared by two countries. The Dominican Republic is the second-largest Caribbean nation by area (after Cuba) at 48,445 square kilometres (18,705 sq mi), and 3rd by population with 10.08 million people, of which approximately three million live in the metropolitan area of Santo Domingo, the capital city.1314 Christopher Columbus landed on the Western part of Hispaniola, in what is now Haiti, on December 6, 1492, which the Taíno people had inhabited since the 7th century. The island became the site of the first permanent European settlement in the Americas; and the oldest continuously inhabited city and the first seat of the Spanish colonial rule in the New World. After more than three hundred years of Spanish rule the Dominican people declared independence in November 1821. The leader of the independence movement José Núñez de Cáceres, intended the Dominican nation to unite with the country of Gran Colombia. However, once no longer under Spanish rule, the newly independent Dominicans were forcefully annexed by their more powerful neighbor Haiti in February 1822. After the 1844 victory in the Dominican War of Independence against Haitian rule the country fell under Spanish colonial rule — the only nation in the hemisphere to do so after gaining its independence. The crown was ousted permanently during the Dominican War of Restoration of 1865.151617 The Dominican Republic experienced mostly internal strife (Second Republic) until 1916. A United States occupation lasted eight years between 1916 and 1924, and a subsequent calm and prosperous six-year period under Horacio Vásquez Lajara was followed by the dictatorship of Rafael Leónidas Trujillo Molina until 1961. A civil war in 1965, the country's last, was ended by U.S. military occupation and was followed by the authoritarian rule of Joaquín Balaguer, 1966–1978. Since then, the Dominican Republic has moved toward representative democracy5 and has been led by Leonel Fernández for most of the time since 1996. Danilo Medina, the Dominican Republic's current president, succeeded Fernandez in 2012, winning 51% of the electoral vote over his opponent ex-president Hipólito Mejía.18 The Dominican Republic has the ninth-largest economy in Latin America and is the largest economy in the Caribbean and Central American region.1920 Though long known for agriculture and mining, the economy is now dominated by services.5 Over the last two decades, the Dominican Republic have been standing out as one of the fastest-growing economies in the Americas - with an average real GDP growth rate of 5.4% between 1992 and 2014.21 GDP growth in 2014 and 2015 reached 7.3 and 7.0%, respectively, the highest in the Western Hemisphere.21 In the first half of 2016 the Dominican economy grew 7.4%.22 Recent growth has been driven by construction, manufacturing and tourism. On the demand side, private consumption has recently been strong, as a result of low inflation (under 1% on average in 2015), job creation, as well as high level of remittances. The Dominican Republic has a vibrant national stock market, Bolsa de Valores de la Republica Dominicana (BVRD).23 The Dominican Republic's economic progress is exemplified by its advanced telecommunication system and transportation infrastructure.24 Nevertheless, unemployment,5 government corruption, and inconsistent electric service remain major Dominican problems. The country also has "marked income inequality."5 International migration affects the Dominican Republic greatly, as it receives and sends large flows of migrants. Mass illegal Haitian immigration and the integration of Dominicans of Haitian descent are major issues.25 A large Dominican diaspora exists, mostly in the United States.26 It contributes to the Dominican Republic's development, sending billions of dollars to Dominican families in remittances.527 The Dominican Republic is the most visited destination in the Caribbean. The year-round golf courses are among the top attractions on the island.24 A geographically diverse nation, the Dominican Republic is home to both the Caribbean's tallest mountain peak, Pico Duarte, as the Caribbean's largest lake and point of lowest elevation, Lake Enriquillo.28 The island has an average temperature of 26 °C (78.8 °F) and great climatic and biological diversity.24 The country is also the site of the first cathedral, castle, monastery, and fortress built in all of the Americas, located in Santo Domingo's Colonial Zone, an area declared as a World Heritage Site by UNESCO.2930 Music and sport are of great importance in the Dominican culture, with Merengue and Bachata as the national dance and music, and baseball as the favorite sport.2 Contents 1 Names and etymology 2 History 2.1 Pre-European history 2.2 European colonization 2.3 French Rule (1795 - 1809) 2.4 Independence from Spain (1821) 2.5 Unification of Hispaniola (1822–44) 2.6 Independence from Haiti (1844) 2.7 Restoration republic 2.8 20th century (1900–30) 2.9 Trujillo Age (1930–61) 2.10 Post-Trujillo (1961–2000) 2.11 21st century 3 Geography 3.1 Climate 4 Government and politics 4.1 Political culture 4.2 Foreign relations 4.3 Military 4.4 Administrative divisions 5 Economy 5.1 Currency 5.2 Tourism 6 Infrastructure 6.1 Transportation 6.2 Bus service 6.3 Santo Domingo Metro 6.4 Communications 6.5 Electricity 6.6 Water supply and sanitation 7 Society 7.1 Demographics 7.2 Ethnic groups 7.3 Languages 7.4 Population centres 7.5 Religion 7.6 20th century immigration 7.6.1 Haitian immigration 7.6.2 2013 'Dominican blood' decree 7.7 Emigration 7.8 Health 7.9 Education 7.10 Crime 8 Culture 8.1 Architecture 8.2 Cuisine 8.3 Music and dance 8.4 National symbols 8.5 Sports 9 See also 10 Notes and references 10.1 Bibliography 11 Further reading 12 External links Names and etymology For most of its history (up until independence), the country was known as Santo Domingo31 — the name of its present capital and patron saint, Saint Dominic—and continued to be commonly known as such in English until the early 20th century.32 The residents were called Dominicanos (Dominicans), which is the adjective form of "Domingo," and the revolutionaries named their newly independent country La República Dominicana. In the national anthem of the Dominican Republic (Himno Nacional) the term "Dominican" never appears. The author of its lyrics, Emilio Prud'Homme, consistently uses the poetic term Quisqueyanos, that is, "Quisqueyans." The word "Quisqueya" derives from a native tongue of the Taino Indians and means, "Mother of all Lands." It is often used in songs as another name for the country. The name of the country is often shortened to "the D.R."33 History Main article: History of the Dominican Republic Pre-European history Main article: Chiefdoms of Hispaniola The five caciquedoms of Hispaniola. The Pomier Caves are a series of 55 caves located north of San Cristobal in the Dominican Republic. They contain the largest collection of 2,000-year-old rock art in the Caribbean. The Arawakan-speaking Taíno moved into Hispaniola from the north east region of what is now known as South America, displacing earlier inhabitants,34 c. AD 650. They engaged in farming and fishing35 and hunting and gathering.34 The fierce Caribs drove the Taíno to the northeastern Caribbean during much of the 15th century.36 The estimates of Hispaniola's population in 1492 vary widely, including one hundred thousand,37 three hundred thousand,34 and four hundred thousand to two million.38 Determining precisely how many people lived on the island in pre-Columbian times is next to impossible, as no accurate records exist.39 By 1492 the island was divided into five Taíno chiefdoms.4041 The Taíno name for the entire island was either Ayiti or Quisqueya.42 The Spaniards arrived in 1492. After initially friendly relationships, the Taínos resisted the conquest, led by the female Chief Anacaona of Xaragua and her ex-husband Chief Caonabo of Maguana, as well as Chiefs Guacanagaríx, Guamá, Hatuey, and Enriquillo. The latter's successes gained his people an autonomous enclave for a time on the island. Within a few years after 1492 the population of Taínos had declined drastically, due to smallpox,43 measles, and other diseases that arrived with the Europeans,44 and from other causes discussed below. The first recorded smallpox outbreak in the Americas occurred on Hispaniola in 1507.44 The last record of pure Taínos in the country was from 1864. Still, Taíno biological heritage survived to an important extent, due to intermixing. Census records from 1514 reveal that 40% of Spanish men in Santo Domingo were married to Taino women,45 and some present-day Dominicans have Taíno ancestry.4647 Remnants of the Taino culture include their cave paintings,48 as well as pottery designs which are still used in the small artisan village of Higüerito, Moca.49 European colonization Christopher Columbus arrived on Hispaniola on December 5, 1492, during the first of his four voyages to America. He claimed the land for Spain and named it La Española, because the diverse climate and terrain reminded him of the country.50 In 1496 Bartholomew Columbus, Christopher's brother, built the city of Santo Domingo, Western Europe's first permanent settlement in the "New World." The Spaniards created a plantation economy on the island.37 The colony was the springboard for the further Spanish conquest of America and for decades the headquarters of Spanish power in the hemisphere. The Taínos nearly disappeared, above all, from European infectious diseases to which they had no immunity.51 Other causes were abuse, suicide, the breakup of family, starvation,34 the encomienda system,52 which resembled a feudal system in Medieval Europe,53 war with the Spaniards, changes in lifestyle, and mixing with other peoples. Laws passed for the Indians' protection (beginning with the Laws of Burgos, 1512–1513)54 were never truly enforced. Some scholars believe that las Casas exaggerated55 the Indian population decline in an effort to persuade King Carlos to intervene and that encomenderos also exaggerated it, in order to receive permission to import more African slaves.needed Moreover, censuses of the time omitted the Indians who fled into remote communities,46 where they often joined with runaway Africans (cimarrones), producing Zambos. Also, Mestizos who were culturally Spanish were counted as Spaniards, some Zambos as black, and some Indians as Mulattoes. The Alcázar of Colón, located in Santo Domingo, is the oldest Viceregal residence in all of the Americas. After its conquest of the Aztecs and Incas, Spain neglected its Caribbean holdings. English and French buccaneers settled in northwestern Hispaniola coast and, after years of struggles with the French, Spain ceded the western coast of the island to France with the 1697 Treaty of Ryswick, whilst the Central Plateau remained under Spanish domain. France created a wealthy colony Saint-Domingue there, while the Spanish colony suffered an economic decline.56 The colony of Santo Domingo saw a spectacular population increase during the 17th century, as it rose from some 6,000 in 1637 to about 91,272 in 1750. Of this number approximately 38,272 were white landowners, 38,000 were free mixed people of color, and some 15,000 were slaves. This contrasted sharply with the population of the French colony of Saint-Domingue (present day Haiti) – which had a population that was 90% enslaved and overall seven times as numerous as the Spanish colony of Santo Domingo.56 French Rule (1795 - 1809) France came to own Hispaniola in 1795 when by the Peace of Basel Spain ceded Santo Domingo as a consequence of the French Revolutionary Wars. The recently freed Africans led by Toussaint Louverture in 1801, took over Santo Domingo in the east, thus gaining control of the entire island. In 1802 an army sent by Napoleon captured Toussaint Louverture and sent him to France as prisoner. Toussaint Louverture’s lieutenants and the spread of yellow fever succeeded in driving the French again from Saint-Domingue, which in 1804 the rebels made independent as the Republic of Haiti. Eastwards, France continued to rule Spanish Santo Domingo. In 1805, Haitian troops of general Henri Christophe invaded Santo Domingo and sacked the towns of Santiago de los Caballeros and Moca, killing most of their residents and helping to lay the foundation for two centuries of animosity between the two countries. In 1808, following Napoleon's invasion of Spain, the criollos of Santo Domingo revolted against French rule and, with the aid of the United Kingdom (Spain's ally) returned Santo Domingo to Spanish control.57 Independence from Spain (1821) Main article: Republic of Spanish Haiti After a dozen years of discontent and failed independence plots by various opposing groups, Santo Domingo's former Lieutenant-Governor (top administrator), José Núñez de Cáceres, declared the colony's independence from the Spanish crown as Spanish Haiti, on November 30, 1821. This period is also known as the Ephemeral independence.58 Unification of Hispaniola (1822–44) Main article: Unification of Hispaniola Jean-Pierre Boyer the mulatto ruler of Haiti. The newly independent republic ended two months later under the Haitian government led by Jean-Pierre Boyer.59 As Toussaint Louverture had done two decades earlier, the Haitians abolished slavery. In order to raise funds for the huge indemnity of 150 million francs that Haiti agreed to pay the former French colonists, and which was subsequently lowered to 60 million francs, the Haitian government imposed heavy taxes on the Dominicans. Since Haiti was unable to adequately provision its army, the occupying forces largely survived by commandeering or confiscating food and supplies at gunpoint. Attempts to redistribute land conflicted with the system of communal land tenure (terrenos comuneros), which had arisen with the ranching economy, and some people resented being forced to grow cash crops under Boyer and Joseph Balthazar Inginac's Code Rural.60 In the rural and rugged mountainous areas, the Haitian administration was usually too inefficient to enforce its own laws. It was in the city of Santo Domingo that the effects of the occupation were most acutely felt, and it was there that the movement for independence originated. Haiti's constitution forbade white elites from owning land, and Dominican major landowning families were forcibly deprived of their properties. Many emigrated to Cuba, Puerto Rico (these two being Spanish possessions at the time), or Gran Colombia, usually with the encouragement of Haitian officials who acquired their lands. The Haitians associated the Roman Catholic Church with the French slave-masters who had exploited them before independence and confiscated all church property, deported all foreign clergy, and severed the ties of the remaining clergy to the Vatican. All levels of education collapsed; the university was shut down, as it was starved both of resources and students, with young Dominican men from 16 to 25 years old being drafted into the Haitian army. Boyer's occupation troops, who were largely Dominicans, were unpaid and had to "forage and sack" from Dominican civilians. Haiti imposed a "heavy tribute" on the Dominican people.61:page number needed Many whites fled Santo Domingo for Puerto Rico and Cuba (both still under Spanish rule), Venezuela, and elsewhere. In the end the economy faltered and taxation became more onerous. Rebellions occurred even by Dominican freedmen, while Dominicans and Haitians worked together to oust Boyer from power. Anti-Haitian movements of several kinds – pro-independence, pro-Spanish, pro-French, pro-British, pro-United States – gathered force following the overthrow of Boyer in 1843.61:page number needed Independence from Haiti (1844) See also: Dominican War of Independence Juan Pablo Duarte, founding father of the Dominican Republic. Francisco del Rosario Sánchez. In 1838 Juan Pablo Duarte founded a secret society called La Trinitaria, which sought the complete independence of Santo Domingo without any foreign intervention.62:p147–149 Matías Ramón Mella and Francisco del Rosario Sánchez, despite not being among the founding members of La Trinitaria, were decisive in the fight for independence. Duarte, Mella, and Sánchez are considered the three Founding Fathers of the Dominican Republic.63 On February 27, 1844, the Trinitarios (the members of La Trinitaria), declared the independence from Haiti. They were backed by Pedro Santana, a wealthy cattle rancher from El Seibo, who became general of the army of the nascent republic. The Dominican Republic's first Constitution was adopted on November 6, 1844, and was modeled after the United States Constitution.35 The decades that followed were filled with tyranny, factionalism, economic difficulties, rapid changes of government, and exile for political opponents. Threatening the nation's independence were renewed Haitian invasions occurring in 1844, 1845–49, 1849–55, and 1855–56.61:page number needed Haiti did not recognize the Dominican Republic until 1874.364 Meanwhile, archrivals Santana and Buenaventura Báez held power most of the time, both ruling arbitrarily. They promoted competing plans to annex the new nation to another power: Santana favored Spain, and Báez the United States. Restoration republic See also: Dominican Restoration War General Gregorio Luperón, Restoration hero and later President of the Republic. In 1861, after imprisoning, silencing, exiling, and executing many of his opponents and due to political and economic reasons, Santana signed a pact with the Spanish Crown and reverted the Dominican nation to colonial status, the only Latin American country to do so. His ostensible aim was to protect the nation from another Haitian annexation.65 Opponents launched the War of Restoration in 1863, led by Santiago Rodríguez, Benito Monción, and Gregorio Luperón, among others. Haiti, fearful of the re-establishment of Spain as colonial power on its border, gave refuge and supplies to the revolutionaries.65 The United States, then fighting its own Civil War, vigorously protested the Spanish action. After two years of fighting, Spain abandoned the island in 1865.65 Political strife again prevailed in the following years; warlords ruled, military revolts were extremely common, and the nation amassed debt. It was now Báez's turn to act on his plan of annexing the country to the United States, where two successive presidents were supportive.355966 U.S. President Grant desired a naval base at Samaná and also a place for resettling newly freed Blacks.67 The treaty, which included U.S. payment of $1.5 million for Dominican debt repayment, was defeated in the United States Senate in 187059 on a vote of 28–28, two-thirds being required.686970 Ulises 'Lilís' Heureaux, President of the Republic 1882–84, 1886–99 Báez was toppled in 1874, returned, and was toppled for good in 1878. A new generation was thence in charge, with the passing of Santana (he died in 1864) and Báez from the scene. Relative peace came to the country in the 1880s, which saw the coming to power of General Ulises Heureaux.71 "Lilís," as the new president was nicknamed, enjoyed a period of popularity. He was, however, "a consummate dissembler," who put the nation deep into debt while using much of the proceeds for his personal use and to maintain his police state. Heureaux became rampantly despotic and unpopular.7172 In 1899 he was assassinated. However, the relative calm over which he presided allowed improvement in the Dominican economy. The sugar industry was modernized,73:p10 and the country attracted foreign workers and immigrants. 20th century (1900–30) President Alejandro Woss y Gil taking office in 1903. From 1902 on, short-lived governments were again the norm, with their power usurped by caudillos in parts of the country. Furthermore, the national government was bankrupt and, unable to pay Heureaux's debts, faced the threat of military intervention by France and other European creditor powers.74 United States President Theodore Roosevelt sought to prevent European intervention, largely to protect the routes to the future Panama Canal, as the canal was already under construction. He made a small military intervention to ward off European powers, to proclaim his famous Roosevelt Corollary to the Monroe Doctrine, and also to obtain his 1905 Dominican agreement for U.S. administration of Dominican customs, which was the chief source of income for the Dominican government. A 1906 agreement provided for the arrangement to last 50 years. The United States agreed to use part of the customs proceeds to reduce the immense foreign debt of the Dominican Republic and assumed responsibility for said debt.3574 Ramón Cáceres. After six years in power, President Ramón Cáceres (who had himself assassinated Heureaux)71 was assassinated in 1911. The result was several years of great political instability and civil war. U.S. mediation by the William Howard Taft and Woodrow Wilson administrations achieved only a short respite each time. A political deadlock in 1914 was broken after an ultimatum by Wilson telling the Dominicans to choose a president or see the U.S. impose one. A provisional president was chosen, and later the same year relatively free elections put former president (1899–1902) Juan Isidro Jimenes Pereyra back in power. To achieve a more broadly supported government, Jimenes named opposition individuals to his cabinet. But this brought no peace and, with his former Secretary of War Desiderio Arias maneuvering to depose him and despite a U.S. offer of military aid against Arias, Jimenes resigned on May 7, 1916.75 Wilson thus ordered the U.S. occupation of the Dominican Republic. U.S. Marines landed on May 16, 1916, and had control of the country two months later. The military government established by the U.S., led by Vice Admiral Harry Shepard Knapp, was widely repudiated by the Dominicans, with many factions within the country leading guerrilla campaigns against U.S. forces.75 The occupation regime kept most Dominican laws and institutions and largely pacified the general population. The occupying government also revived the Dominican economy, reduced the nation's debt, built a road network that at last interconnected all regions of the country, and created a professional National Guard to replace the warring partisan units.75 Vigorous opposition to the occupation continued, nevertheless, and after World War I it increased in the U.S. as well. There, President Warren G. Harding (1921–23), Wilson's successor, worked to put an end to the occupation, as he had promised to do during his campaign. The U.S. government's rule ended in October 1922, and elections were held in March 1924.75 Horacio Vásquez Lajara The victor was former president (1902–03) Horacio Vásquez Lajara, who had cooperated with the U.S. He was inaugurated on July 13, and the last U.S. forces left in September. Vásquez gave the country six years of stable governance, in which political and civil rights were respected and the economy grew strongly, in a relatively peaceful atmosphere.7576 During the government of Horacio Vásquez, Rafael Trujillo held the rank of lieutenant colonel and was chief of police. This position helped him launch his plans to overthrow the government of Vásquez. Trujillo had the support of Carlos Rosario Peña, who formed the Civic Movement, which had as its main objective to overthrow the government of Vásquez. In February 1930, when Vásquez attempted to win another term, his opponents rebelled in secret alliance with the commander of the National Army (the former National Guard), General Rafael Leonidas Trujillo Molina. Trujillo secretly cut a deal with rebel leader Rafael Estrella Ureña; in return for letting Ureña take power, Trujillo would be allowed to run for president in new elections. As the rebels marched toward Santo Domingo, Vásquez ordered Trujillo to suppress them. However, feigning "neutrality," Trujillo kept his men in barracks, allowing Ureña's rebels to take the capital virtually uncontested. On March 3, Ureña was proclaimed acting president with Trujillo confirmed as head of the police and the army. As per their agreement, Trujillo became the presidential nominee of the newly formed Patriotic Coalition of Citizens (Spanish: Coalición patriotica de los ciudadanos), with Ureña as his running mate. During the election campaign, Trujillo used the army to unleash his repression, forcing his opponents to withdraw from the race. Trujillo stood to elect himself, and in May he was elected president virtually unopposed after a violent campaign against his opponents, ascending to power on August 16, 1930. Trujillo Age (1930–61) There was considerable economic growth during Rafael Trujillo's long and iron-fisted regime, although a great deal of the wealth was taken by the dictator and other regime elements. There was progress in healthcare, education, and transportation, with the building of hospitals and clinics, schools, and roads and harbors. Trujillo also carried out an important housing construction program and instituted a pension plan. He finally negotiated an undisputed border with Haiti in 1935 and achieved the end of the 50-year customs agreement in 1941, instead of 1956. He made the country debt-free in 1947.35 This was accompanied by absolute repression and the copious use of murder, torture, and terrorist methods against the opposition. Trujillo renamed Santo Domingo to "Ciudad Trujillo" (Trujillo City),35 the nation's – and the Caribbean's – highest mountain La Pelona Grande (Spanish for: The Great Bald) to "Pico Trujillo" (Spanish for: Trujillo Peak), and many towns and a province. Some other places he renamed after members of his family. By the end of his first term in 1934 he was the country's wealthiest person,62:p360 and one of the wealthiest in the world by the early 1950s;77 near the end of his regime his fortune was an estimated $800 million.73:p111 Although one-quarter Haitian, Trujillo promoted propaganda against them.78 In 1937, he ordered what became known as the Parsley Massacre or, in the Dominican Republic, as El Corte (The Cutting),79 directing the army to kill Haitians living on the Dominican side of the border. The army killed an estimated 17,000 to 35,000 Haitians over six days, from the night of October 2, 1937, through October 8, 1937. To avoid leaving evidence of the army's involvement, the soldiers used machetes rather than bullets.597880 The soldiers were said to have interrogated anyone with dark skin, using the shibboleth perejil (parsley) to distinguish Haitians from Afro-Dominicans when necessary; the 'r' of perejil was of difficult pronunciation for Haitians.79 As a result of the massacre, the Dominican Republic agreed to pay Haiti US$750,000, later reduced to US$525,000.6576 On November 25, 1960, Trujillo killed three of the four Mirabal sisters, nicknamed Las Mariposas (The Butterflies). The victims were Patria Mercedes Mirabal (born on February 27, 1924), Argentina Minerva Mirabal (born on March 12, 1926), and Antonia María Teresa Mirabal (born on October 15, 1935). Along with their husbands, the sisters were conspiring to overthrow Trujillo in a violent revolt. The Mirabals had communist ideological leanings as did their husbands. The sisters have received many honors posthumously and have many memorials in various cities in the Dominican Republic. Salcedo, their home province, changed its name to Provincia Hermanas Mirabal (Mirabal Sisters Province). The International Day for the Elimination of Violence against Women is observed on the anniversary of their deaths. For a long time, the U.S. and the Dominican elite supported the Trujillo government. This support persisted despite the assassinations of political opposition, the massacre of Haitians, and Trujillo's plots against other countries. The U.S. believed Trujillo was the lesser of two or more evils.79 The U.S. finally broke with Trujillo in 1960, after Trujillo's agents attempted to assassinate the Venezuelan president, Rómulo Betancourt, a fierce critic of Trujillo.7681 Post-Trujillo (1961–2000) Trujillo was assassinated on May 30, 1961.76 In February 1963, a democratically elected government under leftist Juan Bosch took office but it was overthrown in September. In April 1965, after 19 months of military rule, a pro-Bosch revolt broke out.82 Days later U.S. President Lyndon Johnson, concerned that Communists might take over the revolt and create a "second Cuba," sent the Marines, followed immediately by the U.S. Army's 82nd Airborne Division and other elements of the XVIIIth Airborne Corps, in Operation Powerpack. "We don't propose to sit here in a rocking chair with our hands folded and let the Communist set up any government in the western hemisphere," Johnson said.83 The forces were soon joined by comparatively small contingents from the Organization of American States.84 All these remained in the country for over a year and left after supervising elections in 1966 won by Joaquín Balaguer. He had been Trujillo’s last puppet-president.3584 Balaguer remained in power as president for 12 years. His tenure was a period of repression of human rights and civil liberties, ostensibly to keep pro-Castro or pro-communist parties out of power; 11,000 persons were killed.8586 His rule was criticized for a growing disparity between rich and poor. It was, however, praised for an ambitious infrastructure program, which included construction of large housing projects, sports complexes, theaters, museums, aqueducts, roads, highways, and the massive Columbus Lighthouse, completed in 1992 during a later tenure. In 1978, Balaguer was succeeded in the presidency by opposition candidate Antonio Guzmán Fernández, of the Dominican Revolutionary Party (PRD). Another PRD win in 1982 followed, under Salvador Jorge Blanco. Under the PRD presidents, the Dominican Republic enjoyed a period of relative freedom and basic human rights. Balaguer regained the presidency in 1986 and was re-elected in 1990 and 1994, this last time just defeating PRD candidate José Francisco Peña Gómez, a former mayor of Santo Domingo. The 1994 elections were flawed, bringing on international pressure, to which Balaguer responded by scheduling another presidential contest in 1996.5 That year Leonel Fernández achieved the first-ever win for the Dominican Liberation Party (PLD), which Bosch had founded in 1973 after leaving the PRD (which he also had founded). Fernández oversaw a fast-growing economy: growth averaged 7.7% per year, unemployment fell, and there were stable exchange and inflation rates.87 21st century President Danilo Medina in the swearing in of new government cabinet. In 2000 the PRD's Hipólito Mejía won the election. This was a time of economic troubles.87 Mejía was defeated in his re-election effort in 2004 by Leonel Fernández of the PLD. In 2008, Fernández was as elected for a third term.27 Fernández and the PLD are credited with initiatives that have moved the country forward technologically, such as the construction of the Metro Railway ("El Metro"). On the other hand, his administrations have been accused of corruption.87 Danilo Medina, of the PLD, was elected president in 2012 and re-elected in 2016. He campaigned on a platform of investing more in social programs and education and less in infrastructure. Geography Main article: Geography of the Dominican Republic A map of the Dominican Republic. The Dominican Republic's topography. The Dominican Republic is situated on the eastern part of the second largest island in the Greater Antilles, Hispaniola. It shares the island roughly at a 2:1 ratio with Haiti. The country's area is reported variously as 48,442 km2 (18,704 sq mi) (by the embassy in the United States)2 and 48,730 km2 (18,815 sq mi),5 making it the second largest country in the Antilles, after Cuba. The Dominican Republic's capital and largest metropolitan area Santo Domingo is on the southern coast. There are many small offshore islands and cays that are part of the Dominican territory. The two largest islands near shore are Saona, in the southeast, and Beata, in the southwest. To the north, at distances of 100–200 kilometres (62–124 mi), are three extensive, largely submerged banks, which geographically are a southeast continuation of the Bahamas: Navidad Bank, Silver Bank, and Mouchoir Bank. Navidad Bank and Silver Bank have been officially claimed by the Dominican Republic. The Dominican Republic has four important mountain ranges. The most northerly is the Cordillera Septentrional ("Northern Mountain Range"), which extends from the northwestern coastal town of Monte Cristi, near the Haitian border, to the Samaná Peninsula in the east, running parallel to the Atlantic coast. The highest range in the Dominican Republic – indeed, in the whole of the West Indies – is the Cordillera Central ("Central Mountain Range"). It gradually bends southwards and finishes near the town of Azua, on the Caribbean coast. Constanza valley. In the Cordillera Central are the four highest peaks in the Caribbean: Pico Duarte (3,098 metres or 10,164 feet above sea level), La Pelona (3,094 metres or 10,151 feet), La Rucilla (3,049 metres or 10,003 feet), and Pico Yaque (2,760 metres or 9,055 feet). In the southwest corner of the country, south of the Cordillera Central, there are two other ranges. The more northerly of the two is the Sierra de Neiba, while in the south the Sierra de Bahoruco is a continuation of the Massif de la Selle in Haiti. There are other, minor mountain ranges, such as the Cordillera Oriental ("Eastern Mountain Range"), Sierra Martín García, Sierra de Yamasá, and Sierra de Samaná. Between the Central and Northern mountain ranges lies the rich and fertile Cibao valley. This major valley is home to the cities of Santiago and La Vega and most of the farming areas in the nation. Rather less productive are the semi-arid San Juan Valley, south of the Central Cordillera, and the Neiba Valley, tucked between the Sierra de Neiba and the Sierra de Bahoruco. Much of the land in the Enriquillo Basin is below sea level, with a hot, arid, desert-like environment. There are other smaller valleys in the mountains, such as the Constanza, Jarabacoa, Villa Altagracia, and Bonao valleys. The Llano Costero del Caribe ("Caribbean Coastal Plain") is the largest of the plains in the Dominican Republic. Stretching north and east of Santo Domingo, it contains many sugar plantations in the savannahs that are common there. West of Santo Domingo its width is reduced to 10 kilometres (6.2 mi) as it hugs the coast, finishing at the mouth of the Ocoa River. Another large plain is the Plena de Azua ("Azua Plain"), a very arid region in Azua Province. A few other small coastal plains are in the northern coast and in the Pedernales Peninsula. Four major rivers drain the numerous mountains of the Dominican Republic. The Yaque del Norte is the longest and most important Dominican river. It carries excess water down from the Cibao Valley and empties into Monte Cristi Bay, in the northwest. Likewise, the Yuna River serves the Vega Real and empties into Samaná Bay, in the northeast. Drainage of the San Juan Valley is provided by the San Juan River, tributary of the Yaque del Sur, which empties into the Caribbean, in the south. The Artibonito is the longest river of Hispaniola and flows westward into Haiti. There are many lakes and coastal lagoons. The largest lake is Enriquillo, a salt lake at 45 metres (148 ft) below sea level, the lowest point in the Caribbean. Other important lakes are Laguna de Rincón or Cabral, with fresh water, and Laguna de Oviedo, a lagoon with brackish water. Dominican Republic is located near fault action in the Caribbean. In 1946 it suffered a magnitude 8.1 earthquake off the northeast coast. This triggered a tsunami that killed about 1,800, mostly in coastal communities. The wave was also recorded at Daytona Beach, Florida, and Atlantic City, New Jersey. The area remains at risk. Caribbean countries and the United States have collaborated to create tsunami warning systems and are mapping risk in low-lying areas. Climate Main article: Climate of the Dominican Republic Köppen climate types of the Dominican Republic The Dominican Republic is a tropical, maritime nation. Due to its diverse topography, Dominican Republic's climate shows considerable variation over short distances and is the most varied of all the Antilles. The annual average temperature is 25 °C (77 °F). At higher elevations the temperature averages 18 °C (64.4 °F) while near sea level the average temperature is 28 °C (82.4 °F). Low temperatures of 0 °C (32 °F) are possible in the mountains while high temperatures of 40 °C (104 °F) are possible in protected valleys. January and February are the coolest months of the year while August is the hottest month. Snowfall can be seen in rare occasions on the summit of Pico Duarte.88 The wet season along the northern coast lasts from November through January. Elsewhere the wet season stretches from May through November, with May being the wettest month. Average annual rainfall is 1,500 millimetres (59.1 in) countrywide, with individual locations in the Valle de Neiba seeing averages as low as 350 millimetres (13.8 in) while the Cordillera Oriental averages 2,740 millimetres (107.9 in). The driest part of the country lies in the west.88 Tropical cyclones strike the Dominican Republic every couple of years, with 65% of the impacts along the southern coast. Hurricanes are most likely between August and October.88 The last major hurricane that struck the country was Hurricane Georges in 1998.89 Government and politics The National Palace in Santo Domingo. Main article: Politics of the Dominican Republic The Dominican Republic is a representative democracy or democratic republic,2527 with three branches of power: executive, legislative, and judicial. The president of the Dominican Republic heads the executive branch and executes laws passed by the congress, appoints the cabinet, and is commander in chief of the armed forces. The president and vice-president run for office on the same ticket and are elected by direct vote for 4-year terms. The national legislature is bicameral, composed of a senate, which has 32 members, and the Chamber of Deputies, with 178 members.27 Judicial authority rests with the Supreme Court of Justice's 16 members. They are appointed by a council composed of the president, the leaders of both houses of congress, the President of the Supreme Court, and an opposition or non–governing-party member. The court "alone hears actions against the president, designated members of his Cabinet, and members of Congress when the legislature is in session."27 The Dominican Republic has a multi-party political system. Elections are held every two years, alternating between the presidential elections, which are held in years evenly divisible by four, and the congressional and municipal elections, which are held in even-numbered years not divisible by four. "International observers have found that presidential and congressional elections since 1996 have been generally free and fair."27 The Central Elections Board (JCE) of 9 members supervises elections, and its decisions are unappealable.27 Starting from 2016, elections will be held jointly, after a constitutional reform.90 Political culture The three major parties are the conservative Social Christian Reformist Party (Spanish: Partido Reformista Social Cristiano PRSC), in power 1966–78 and 1986–96; the social democratic Dominican Revolutionary Party (Spanish: Partido Revolucionario Dominicano PRD), in power in 1963, 1978–86, and 2000–04; and the centrist liberal and reformist Dominican Liberation Party (Spanish: Partido de la Liberación Dominicana PLD), in power 1996–2000 and since 2004. The presidential elections of 2008 were held on May 16, 2008, with incumbent Leonel Fernández winning 53% of the vote.91 He defeated Miguel Vargas Maldonado, of the PRD, who achieved a 40.48% share of the vote. Amable Aristy, of the PRSC, achieved 4.59% of the vote. Other minority candidates, which included former Attorney General Guillermo Moreno from the Movement for Independence, Unity and Change (Movimiento Independencia, Unidad y Cambio MIUCA), and PRSC former presidential candidate and defector Eduardo Estrella, obtained less than 1% of the vote. In the 2012 presidential elections the incumbent president Leonel Fernández (PLD) declined his aspirations92 and instead the PLD elected Danilo Medina as its candidate. This time the PRD presented ex-president Hipolito Mejia as its choice. The contest was won by Medina with 51.21% of the vote, against 46.95% in favor of Mejia. Candidate Guillermo Moreno obtained 1.37% of the votes.93 In 2014 the Modern Revolutionary Party (Spanish: Partido revolucionario Moderno) was created94 by a faction of leaders from the PRD and has since become the predominant opposition party, polling in second place for the upcoming May 2016 general elections.95 Foreign relations Further information: Foreign relations of the Dominican Republic The Dominican Republic has a close relationship with the United States and with the other states of the Inter-American system. The Dominican Republic has very strong ties and relations with Puerto Rico. The Dominican Republic's relationship with neighbouring Haiti is strained over mass Haitian migration to the Dominican Republic, with citizens of the Dominican Republic blaming the Haitians for increased crime and other social problems.96 The Dominican Republic is a regular member of the Organisation Internationale de la Francophonie. Military Dominican soldiers training in Santo Domingo. Main article: Military of the Dominican Republic Congress authorizes a combined military force of 44,000 active duty personnel. Actual active duty strength is approximately 32,000. Approximately 50% of those are used for non-military activities such as security providers for government-owned non-military facilities, highway toll stations, prisons, forestry work, state enterprises, and private businesses. The commander in chief of the military is the president. The army is larger than the other services combined with approximately 20,000 active duty personnel, consisting of six infantry brigades, a combat support brigade, and a combat service support brigade. The air force operates two main bases, one in the southern region near Santo Domingo and one in the northern region near Puerto Plata. The navy operates two major naval bases, one in Santo Domingo and one in Las Calderas on the southwestern coast, and maintains 12 operational vessels. The Dominican Republic has the second largest military in the Caribbean region after Cuba.27 The armed forces have organized a Specialized Airport Security Corps (CESA) and a Specialized Port Security Corps (CESEP) to meet international security needs in these areas. The secretary of the armed forces has also announced plans to form a specialized border corps (CESEF). The armed forces provide 75% of personnel to the National Investigations Directorate (DNI) and the Counter-Drug Directorate (DNCD).27 The Dominican National Police force contains 32,000 agents. The police are not part of the Dominican armed forces but share some overlapping security functions. Sixty-three percent of the force serve in areas outside traditional police functions, similar to the situation of their military counterparts.27 Administrative divisions Main articles: Provinces of the Dominican Republic and Municipalities of the Dominican Republic The Dominican Republic is divided into 31 provinces. Santo Domingo, the capital, is designated Distrito Nacional (National District). The provinces are divided into municipalities (municipios; singular municipio). They are the second-level political and administrative subdivisions of the country. The president appoints the governors of the 31 provinces. Mayors and municipal councils administer the 124 municipal districts and the National District (Santo Domingo). They are elected at the same time as congressional representatives.27 Economy Main article: Economy of the Dominican Republic A proportional representation of the Dominican Republic's exports. The Dominican Republic is the largest economy19 (according to the U.S. State Department and the World Bank)2797 in the Caribbean and Central American region. It is an upper middle-income developing country,98 with a 2015 GDP per capita of $14,770, in PPP terms. Over the last two decades, the Dominican Republic have been standing out as one of the fastest-growing economies in the Americas - with an average real GDP growth rate of 5.4% between 1992 and 2014.97 GDP growth in 2014 and 2015 reached 7.3 and 7.0%, respectively, the highest in the Western Hemisphere.21 In the first half of 2016 the Dominican economy grew 7.4%.22 As of 2015, the average wage in nominal terms is 392 USD per month ($17,829 DOP).99 During the last three decades, the Dominican economy, formerly dependent on the export of agricultural commodities (mainly sugar, cocoa and coffee), has transitioned to a diversified mix of services, manufacturing, agriculture, mining, and trade. The service sector accounts for almost 60% of GDP; manufacturing, for 22%; tourism, telecommunications and finance are the main components of the service sector; however, none of them accounts for more than 10% of the whole.100 Remittances in Dominican Republic increased to 4571.30 million USD in 2014 from 3333 million USD in 2013(according to data reported by the Inter-American Development Bank). Economic growth takes place in spite of a chronic energy shortage,101 which causes frequent blackouts and very high prices. Despite a widening merchandise trade deficit, tourism earnings and remittances have helped build foreign exchange reserves. The Dominican Republic is current on foreign private debt.needed Following economic turmoil in the late 1980s and 1990, during which the gross domestic product (GDP) fell by up to 5% and consumer price inflation reached an unprecedented 100%, the Dominican Republic entered a period of growth and declining inflation until 2002, after which the economy entered a recession.27 This recession followed the collapse of the second-largest commercial bank in the country, Baninter, linked to a major incident of fraud valued at $3.5 billion. The Baninter fraud had a devastating effect on the Dominican economy, with GDP dropping by 1% in 2003 as inflation ballooned by over 27%. All defendants, including the star of the trial, Ramón Báez Figueroa (the great-grandson of President Buenaventura Báez),102 were convicted. According to the 2005 Annual Report of the United Nations Subcommittee on Human Development in the Dominican Republic, the country is ranked No. 71 in the world for resource availability, No. 79 for human development, and No. 14 in the world for resource mismanagement. These statistics emphasize national government corruption, foreign economic interference in the country, and the rift between the rich and poor. The Dominican Republic has a noted problem of child labor in its coffee, rice, sugarcane, and tomato industries.103 The labor injustices in the sugarcane industry extend to forced labor according to the U.S. Department of Labor. Three large groups own 75% of the land: the State Sugar Council (Consejo Estatal del Azúcar, CEA), Grupo Vicini, and Central Romana Corporation.104 A panoramic view of the National District. Currency The Dominican peso (DOP, or RD$)105 is the national currency, with the United States dollar (USD), the Canadian dollar (CAD), and euros (EUR) also accepted at most tourist sites. The exchange rate to the U.S. dollar, liberalized by 1985, stood at 2.70 pesos per dollar in August 1986,62:p417, 428 14.00 pesos in 1993, and 16.00 pesos in 2000. Having jumped to 53.00 pesos per dollar in 2003, the rate was back down to around 31.00 pesos per dollar in 2004. As of November 2010 the rate was 37.00 pesos per dollar. As of February 2015 the rate was 44.67 pesos per dollar.105 Tourism Main article: Tourism in the Dominican Republic Tourism is one of the fueling factors in the Dominican Republic's economic growth. The Dominican Republic is the most popular tourist destination in the Caribbean. With the construction of projects like Cap Cana, San Souci Port in Santo Domingo, Casa De Campo and the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino (ancient Moon Palace Resort) in Punta Cana, the Dominican Republic expects increased tourism activity in the upcoming years. Ecotourism has also been a topic increasingly important in this nation, with towns like Jarabacoa and neighboring Constanza, and locations like the Pico Duarte, Bahia de las Aguilas, and others becoming more significant in efforts to increase direct benefits from tourism. Most residents from other countries are required to get a tourist card, depending on the country they live in. Infrastructure Transportation Main article: Transportation in the Dominican Republic El Malecon av. in Santo Domingo. The Dominican Republic has Latin America's third best transportation infrastructure.needed The country has three national trunk highways, which connect every major town. These are DR-1, DR-2, and DR-3, which depart from Santo Domingo toward the northern (Cibao), southwestern (Sur), and eastern (El Este) parts of the country respectively. These highways have been consistently improved with the expansion and reconstruction of many sections. Two other national highways serve as spur (DR-5) or alternate routes (DR-4). In addition to the national highways, the government has embarked on an expansive reconstruction of spur secondary routes, which connect smaller towns to the trunk routes. In the last few years the government constructed a 106-kilometer toll road that connects Santo Domingo with the country's northeastern peninsula. Travelers may now arrive in the Samaná Peninsula in less than two hours. Other additions are the reconstruction of the DR-28 (Jarabacoa – Constanza) and DR-12 (Constanza – Bonao). Despite these efforts, many secondary routes still remain either unpaved or in need of maintenance. There is currently a nationwide program to pave these and other commonly used routes. Also, the Santiago light rail system is in planning stages but currently on hold. Bus service There are two main bus transportation services in the Dominican Republic: one controlled by the government, through the Oficina Técnica de Transito Terrestre (OTTT) and the Oficina Metropolitana de Servicios de Autobuses (OMSA), and the other controlled by private business, among them, Federación Nacional de Transporte La Nueva Opción (FENATRANO) and the Confederacion Nacional de Transporte (CONATRA). The government transportation system covers large routes in metropolitan areas such as Santo Domingo and Santiago. There are many privately owned bus companies, such as Metro Servicios Turísticos and Caribe Tours, that run daily routes. Santo Domingo Metro A pair of 9000 series are tested on the Santo Domingo Metro. Main article: Santo Domingo Metro The Dominican Republic has a rapid transit system in Santo Domingo, the country's capital. It is the most extensive metro system in the insular Caribbean and Central American region by length and number of stations. The Santo Domingo Metro is part of a major "National Master Plan" to improve transportation in Santo Domingo as well as the rest of the nation. The first line was planned to relieve traffic congestion in the Máximo Gómez and Hermanas Mirabal Avenue. The second line, which opened in April 2013, is meant to relieve the congestion along the Duarte-Kennedy-Centenario Corridor in the city from west to east. The current length of the Metro, with the sections of the two lines open as of August 2013, is 27.35 kilometres (16.99 mi). Before the opening of the second line, 30,856,515 passengers rode the Santo Domingo Metro in 2012.106 With both lines opened, ridership increased to 61,270,054 passengers in 2014. Communications Main article: Telecommunications in the Dominican Republic The Dominican Republic has a well developed telecommunications infrastructure, with extensive mobile phone and landline services. Cable Internet and DSL are available in most parts of the country, and many Internet service providers offer 3G wireless internet service. The Dominican Republic became the second country in Latin America to have 4G LTE wireless service. The reported speeds are from 256 kbit/s / 128 kbit/s for residential services, up to 5 Mbit/s / 1 Mbit/s for residential service. For commercial service there are speeds from 256 kbit/s up to 154 Mbit/s. (Each set of numbers denotes downstream/upstream speed; that is, to the user/from the user.) Projects to extend Wi-Fi hot spots have been made in Santo Domingo. The country's commercial radio stations and television stations are in the process of transferring to the digital spectrum, via HD Radio and HDTV after officially adopting ATSC as the digital medium in the country with a switch-off of analog transmission by September 2015. The telecommunications regulator in the country is INDOTEL (Instituto Dominicano de Telecomunicaciones). The largest telecommunications company is Claro – part of Carlos Slim's América Móvil – which provides wireless, landline, broadband, and IPTV services. In June 2009 there were more than 8 million phone line subscribers (land and cell users) in the D.R., representing 81% of the country's population and a fivefold increase since the year 2000, when there were 1.6 million. The communications sector generates about 3.0% of the GDP.107 There were 2,439,997 Internet users in March 2009.108 In November 2009, the Dominican Republic became the first Latin American country to pledge to include a "gender perspective" in every information and communications technology (ICT) initiative and policy developed by the government.109 This is part of the regional eLAC2010 plan. The tool the Dominicans have chosen to design and evaluate all the public policies is the APC Gender Evaluation Methodology (GEM). Electricity Main article: Electricity sector in the Dominican Republic Electric power service has been unreliable since the Trujillo era, and as much as 75% of the equipment is that old. The country's antiquated power grid causes transmission losses that account for a large share of billed electricity from generators. The privatization of the sector started under a previous administration of Leonel Fernández.87 The recent investment in a "Santo Domingo-Santiago Electrical Highway" to carry 345 kW power,110 with reduced losses in transmission, is being heralded as a major capital improvement to the national grid since the mid-1960s. During the Trujillo regime electrical service was introduced to many cities. Almost 95% of usage was not billed at all. Around half of the Dominican Republic's 2.1 million houses have no meters and most do not pay or pay a fixed monthly rate for their electric service.111 Household and general electrical service is delivered at 110 volts alternating at 60 Hz. Electrically powered items from the United States work with no modifications. The majority of the Dominican Republic has access to electricity. Tourist areas tend to have more reliable power, as do business, travel, healthcare, and vital infrastructure.112 Concentrated efforts were announced to increase efficiency of delivery to places where the collection rate reached 70%.113 The electricity sector is highly politicized. Some generating companies are undercapitalized and at times unable to purchase adequate fuel supplies.27 Water supply and sanitation Main article: Water supply and sanitation in the Dominican Republic The Dominican Republic has achieved impressive increases in access to water supply and sanitation over the past two decades. However, the quality of water supply and sanitation services remains poor, despite the country's high economic growth during the 1990s. Although the coverage of improved water sources and improved sanitation is with 86% respectively 83% relatively high, there are substantial regional differences. Poor households exhibit lower levels of access: only 56% of poor households are connected to water house connections as opposed to 80% of non-poor households. Just 20% of poor households have access to sewers, as opposed to 50% for the non-poor.114 Society Demographics Main article: Demographics of the Dominican Republic The Dominican Republic's population (1961-2003). The Dominican Republic's population was 9,760,000 in 2007.115 In 2010 31.2% of the population was under 15 years of age, with 6% of the population over 65 years of age.116 There were 103 males for every 100 females in 2007.5 The annual population growth rate for 2006–2007 was 1.5%, with the projected population for the year 2015 being 10,121,000.115 The population density in 2007 was 192 per km² (498 per sq mi), and 63% of the population lived in urban areas.117 The southern coastal plains and the Cibao Valley are the most densely populated areas of the country. The capital city Santo Domingo had a population of 2,907,100 in 2010.118 Other important cities are: Santiago de los Caballeros (pop. 745,293), La Romana (pop. 214,109), San Pedro de Macorís (pop. 185,255), Higüey (153,174), San Francisco de Macorís (pop. 132,725), Puerto Plata (pop. 118,282), and La Vega (pop. 104,536). Per the United Nations, the urban population growth rate for 2000–2005 was 2.3%.118 Ethnic groups Main article: People of the Dominican Republic Dominican Republic people in the town of Moca. The Dominican Republic's population is 73% of racially mixed origin, 16% White, and 11% Black.5 Ethnic immigrant groups in the country include West Asians—mostly Lebanese, Syrians, and Palestinians.119 Numerous immigrants have come from other Caribbean countries, as the country has offered economic opportunities. There are about 32,000 Jamaicans living in the Dominican Republic.120 There is an increasing number of Puerto Rican immigrants, especially in and around Santo Domingo; they are believed to number around 10,000.121122 There are over 700,000 people of Haitian descent, including a generation born in the Dominican Republic. East Asians, primarily ethnic Chinese and Japanese, can also be found.119 Europeans are represented mostly by Spanish whites but also with smaller populations of German Jews, Italians, Portuguese, British, Dutch, Danes, and Hungarians.119123124 Some converted Sephardic Jews from Spain were part of early expeditions; only Catholics were allowed to come to the New World.125 Later there were Jewish migrants coming from Iberia and Europe in the 1700s.126 Some managed to reach the Caribbean as refugees during and after the Second World War.127128129 Some Sephardic Jews reside in Sosúa while others are dispersed throughout the country. Self-identified Jews number about 3,000; other Dominicans may have some Jewish ancestry because of marriages among converted Jewish Catholics and other Dominicans since the colonial years. Some Dominicans born in the United States now reside in the Dominican Republic, creating a kind of expatriate community.130 Languages Main article: Dominican Spanish The population of the Dominican Republic is mostly Spanish-speaking. The local variant of Spanish is called Dominican Spanish, which closely resembles other Spanish vernaculars in the Caribbean and the Canarian Spanish. In addition, it borrowed words from indigenous Caribbean languages particular to the island of Hispaniola.131132 Schools are based on a Spanish educational model; English and French are mandatory foreign languages in both private and public schools,133 although the quality of foreign languages teaching is poor.134 Some private educational institutes provide teaching on other languages, notably Italian, Japanese, and Mandarin.135136 Haitian Creole is the largest minority language in the Dominican Republic and is spoken by Haitian immigrants and their descendants.137 There is a community of a few thousand people whose ancestors spoke Samaná English in the Samaná Peninsula. They are the descendants of formerly enslaved African Americans who arrived in the nineteenth century, but only a few elders speak the language today.138 Tourism, American pop culture, the influence of Dominican Americans, and the country's economic ties with the United States motivate other Dominicans to learn English. Mother tongue of the Dominican population, 1950 Census139 Language Total % Urban % Rural % Spanish 98.00 97.82 98.06 French 1.19 0.39 1.44 English 0.57 0.96 0.45 Arabic 0.09 0.35 0.01 Italian 0.03 0.10 0.006 Other language 0.12 0.35 0.04 Population centres Further information: List of cities in the Dominican Republic v · t · e Largest cities in the Dominican Republic Source: Oficina Nacional de Estadística140 Rank Province Pop. Santo Domingo Santo Domingo Santiago Santiago 1 Santo Domingo Distrito Nacional 2,908,607 La Vega La Vega San Cristóbal San Cristóbal 2 Santiago Santiago 553,091 3 La Vega La Vega 210,736 4 San Cristóbal San Cristóbal 209,165 5 San Pedro de Macorís San Pedro de Macorís 205,911 6 San Francisco de Macorís Duarte 138,167 7 La Romana La Romana 130,842 8 Higüey La Altagracia 128,120 9 Puerto Plata Puerto Plata 122,186 10 Moca Espaillat Province 92,111 Religion Main article: Religion in the Dominican Republic The Cathedral of Santa María la Menor, Santo Domingo, the first cathedral in the Americas, built 1512–1540. 95.0% Christians 2.6% No religion 2.2% Other religions 141 As of 2014, 57% of the population (5.7 million) identified themselves as Roman Catholics and 23% (2.3 million) as Evangelical Protestants (in Latin American countries, Protestants are usually called Evangelicos). Recent immigration as well as proselytizing has brought other religions, with the following shares of the population: Spiritist: 2.2%,142 The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints: 1.1%,143 Buddhist: 0.1%, Bahá'í: 0.1%,142 Chinese Folk Religion: 0.1%,142 Islam: 0.02%, Judaism: 0.01%. The Dominican Republic has two patroness saints: Nuestra Señora de la Altagracia (Our Lady Of High Grace) and Nuestra Señora de las Mercedes (Our Lady Of Mercy). The Catholic Church began to lose popularity in the late 19th century. This was due to a lack of funding, priests, and support programs. During the same time, the Protestant evangelical movement began to gain support. Religious tension between Catholics and Protestants in the country has been rare. The Dominican Republic has historically granted extensive religious freedom. In the 1950s restrictions were placed upon churches by the government of Trujillo. Letters of protest were sent against the mass arrests of government adversaries. Trujillo began a campaign against the Catholic Church and planned to arrest priests and bishops who preached against the government. This campaign ended before it was put into place, with his assassination. During World War II a group of Jews escaping Nazi Germany fled to the Dominican Republic and founded the city of Sosúa. It has remained the center of the Jewish population since.144 20th century immigration Main articles: Japanese settlement in the Dominican Republic, Ethnic Chinese in the Dominican Republic, and History of the Jews in the Dominican Republic Family of Japanese descent in Constanza’s neighbourhood of Colonia Japonesa In the 20th century, many Arabs (from Lebanon, Syria, and Palestine),145 Japanese, and, to a lesser degree, Koreans settled in the country as agricultural laborers and merchants. The Chinese companies found business in telecom, mining, and railroads. The Chinese Dominican population is 50,000. The Arab community is rising at an increasing rate and is estimated at 80,000.145 There are around 1,900 Japanese immigrants, who mostly work in the business districts and markets. There is a Korean population of 500. In addition, there are descendants of immigrants who came from other Caribbean islands, including St. Kitts and Nevis, Antigua, St. Vincent, Montserrat, Tortola, St. Croix, St. Thomas, and Guadeloupe. They worked on sugarcane plantations and docks and settled mainly in the cities of San Pedro de Macorís and Puerto Plata. Puerto Rican, and to a lesser extent, Cuban immigrants fled to the Dominican Republic from the mid-1800s until about 1940 due to a poor economy and social unrest in their respective home countries. Many Puerto Rican immigrants settled in Higüey, among other cities, and quickly assimilated due to similar culture. Before and during World War II, 800 Jewish refugees moved to the Dominican Republic.124 Haitian immigration Main article: Haitians in the Dominican Republic A satellite image of the border between the denuded landscape of Haiti (left) and the Dominican Republic (right), highlighting the deforestation on the Haitian side. Haiti is the neighboring nation to the Dominican Republic and is considerably poorer, less developed and is additionally the least developed country in the western hemisphere. In 2003, 80% of all Haitians were poor (54% living in abject poverty) and 47.1% were illiterate. The country of nine million people also has a fast growing population, but over two-thirds of the labor force lack formal jobs. Haiti's per capita GDP (PPP) was $1,300 in 2008, or less than one-sixth of the Dominican figure.5146 As a result, hundreds of thousands of Haitians have migrated to the Dominican Republic, with some estimates of 800,000 Haitians in the country,25 while others put the Haitian-born population as high as one million.147 They usually work at low-paying and unskilled jobs in building construction and house cleaning and in sugar plantations.148 There have been accusations that some Haitian immigrants work in slavery-like conditions and are severely exploited.149 Due to the lack of basic amenities and medical facilities in Haiti a large number of Haitian women, often arriving with several health problems, cross the border to Dominican soil. They deliberately come during their last weeks of pregnancy to obtain medical attention for childbirth, since Dominican public hospitals do not refuse medical services based on nationality or legal status. Statistics from a hospital in Santo Domingo report that over 22% of childbirths are by Haitian mothers.150 Haiti also suffers from severe environmental degradation. Deforestation is rampant in Haiti; today less than 4 percent of Haiti’s forests remain, and in many places the soil has eroded right down to the bedrock.151 Haitians burn wood charcoal for 60% of their domestic energy production. Because of Haiti running out of plant material to burn, Haitians have created an illegal market for coal on the Dominican side. Conservative estimates calculate the illegal movement of 115 tons of charcoal per week from the Dominican Republic to Haiti. Dominican officials estimate that at least 10 trucks per week are crossing the border loaded with charcoal.152 In 2005, Dominican President Leonel Fernández criticized collective expulsions of Haitians as having taken place "in an abusive and inhuman way."153 After a UN delegation issued a preliminary report stating that it found a profound problem of racism and discrimination against people of Haitian origin, Dominican Foreign Minister Carlos Morales Troncoso issued a formal statement denouncing it, asserting that "our border with Haiti has its problems; this is our reality and it must be understood. It is important not to confuse national sovereignty with indifference, and not to confuse security with xenophobia."154 Children of Haitian immigrants are often stateless and denied services,vague as their parents are denied Dominican nationality, being deemed transient residents due to their illegal or undocumented status; the children, though often eligible for Haitian nationality,155 are denied it by Haiti because of a lack of proper documents or witnesses.156157158159 2013 'Dominican blood' decree In 2013, the Dominican Republic retroactively denied citizenship to all those who could not prove "Dominican blood." Reuters reported, "The September 23 court ruling retroactively denies Dominican nationality to anyone born after 1929 who does not have at least one parent of Dominican blood or legal resident of the Dominican Republic, under a constitutional clause declaring all others to be either in the country illegally" or "in transit."160 Emigration Dominican Day Parade in New York City, 2014. Main articles: Dominican American and Dominican Republic immigration to Puerto Rico The first of three late-20th century emigration waves began in 1961 after the assassination of dictator Trujillo,161 due to fear of retaliation by Trujillo's allies and political uncertainty in general. In 1965 the United States began a military occupation of the Dominican Republic to end a civil war. Upon this, the U.S. eased travel restrictions, making it easier for Dominicans to obtain U.S. visas.162 From 1966 to 1978, the exodus continued, fueled by high unemployment and political repression. Communities established by the first wave of immigrants to the U.S. created a network that assisted subsequent arrivals.163 In the early 1980s, underemployment, inflation, and the rise in value of the dollar all contributed to a third wave of emigration from the Dominican Republic. Today, emigration from the Dominican Republic remains high.163 In 2012 there were approximately 1.7 million people of Dominican descent in the U.S., counting both native- and foreign-born.164 There was also a growing Dominican immigration to Puerto Rico, with nearly 70,000 Dominicans living there as of 2010. Although that number is slowly decreasing and immigration trends have reversed, due to Puerto Ricos economic crisis as of 2016. Health In 2007 the Dominican Republic had a birth rate of 22.91 per 1000 and a death rate of 5.32 per 1000.5 Youth in the Dominican Republic is the healthiest age group. The prevalence of HIV/AIDS in the Dominican Republic in 2011 stood at approximately 0.7%, which is relatively low by Caribbean standards, with an estimated 62,000 HIV/AIDS-positive Dominicans.165 In contrast neighboring Haiti has an HIV/AIDS rate more than double that of the Dominican Republic. A mission based in the United States has been helping to combat AIDS in the country.166 Dengue fever has become endemic to the republic, cases of malaria, and Zika virus.167168 The practice of abortion is illegal in all cases in the Dominican Republic, a ban that includes conceptions following rape, incest, and situations where the health of the mother is in danger, even if life-threatening.169 This ban was reiterated by the Dominican government in a September 2009 provision of a constitutional reform bill.170 Education Main article: Education in the Dominican Republic Kids taking classes Primary education is regulated by the Ministry of Education, with education being a right of all citizens and youth in the Dominican Republic.171 Preschool education is organized in different cycles and serves the 2-4 age group and the 4-6 age group. Preschool education is not mandatory except for the last year. Basic education is compulsory and serves the population of the 6-14 age group. Secondary education is not compulsory, although it is the duty of the state to offer it for free. It caters to the 14-18 age group and is organized in a common core of four years and three modes of two years of study that are offered in three different options: general or academic, vocational (industrial, agricultural, and services), and artistic. The higher education system consists of institutes and universities. The institutes offer courses of a higher technical level. The universities offer technical careers, undergraduate and graduate; these are regulated by the Ministry of Higher Education, Science and Technology.172 Crime Further information: Crime in the Dominican Republic In 2012 the Dominican Republic had a murder rate of 22.1 per 100,000 population.173 There was a total of 2,268 murders in the Dominican Republic in 2012.173 The Dominican Republic has become a trans-shipment point for Colombian drugs destined to Europe as well as the United States and Canada.5174 Money-laundering via the Dominican Republic is favored by Colombian drug cartels for the ease of illicit financial transactions.5 In 2004 it was estimated that 8% of all cocaine smuggled into the United States had come through the Dominican Republic.175 The Dominican Republic responded with increased efforts to seize drug shipments, arrest and extradite those involved, and combat money-laundering. The often light treatment of violent criminals has been a continuous source of local controversy. In April 2010, five teenagers ages 15 to 17 shot and killed two taxi drivers and killed another five by forcing them to drink drain-cleaning acid. On September 24, 2010, the teens were sentenced to only 3–5 year prison terms, despite the protests of the taxi drivers' families.176 Culture Main article: Culture of the Dominican Republic Campesino cibaeño, 1941 (Museo de Arte Moderno, Santo Domingo). Culture and customs of the Dominican people have a European cultural basis, influenced by both African and native Taíno elements;177 culturally the Dominican Republic is among the most-European countries in Spanish America, alongside with Puerto Rico, Cuba, Central Chile, Argentina, and Uruguay.177 European, African, and Taíno cultural elements are exposed in cuisine, architecture, language, family structure, religion, and music. Many Arawak/Taíno names and words are used in daily conversation and for many foods native to the Dominican Republic.5in citation given Architecture The architecture in the Dominican Republic represents a complex blend of diverse cultures. The deep influence of the European colonists is the most evident throughout the country. Characterized by ornate designs and baroque structures, the style can best be seen in the capital city of Santo Domingo, which is home to the first cathedral, castle, monastery, and fortress in all of the Americas, located in the city's Colonial Zone, an area declared as a World Heritage Site by UNESCO.178179 The designs carry over into the villas and buildings throughout the country. It can also be observed on buildings that contain stucco exteriors, arched doors and windows, and red tiled roofs. A bohío near Santo Domingo, 1922. Most Dominicans, particularly those in rural areas, used to live in bohíos until well into the mid-20th century, like the native Taínos.180 The indigenous peoples of the Dominican Republic have also had a significant influence on the architecture of the country. The Taíno people relied heavily on the mahogany and guano (dried palm tree leaf) to put together crafts, artwork, furniture, and houses. Utilizing mud, thatched roofs, and mahogany trees, they gave buildings and the furniture inside a natural look, seamlessly blending in with the island’s surroundings. Lately, with the rise in tourism and increasing popularity as a Caribbean vacation destination, architects in the Dominican Republic have now begun to incorporate cutting-edge designs that emphasize luxury. In many ways an architectural playground, villas and hotels implement new styles, while offering new takes on the old. This new style is characterized by simplified, angular corners and large windows that blend outdoor and indoor spaces. As with the culture as a whole, contemporary architects embrace the Dominican Republic's rich history and various cultures to create something new. Surveying modern villas, one can find any combination of the three major styles: a villa may contain angular, modernist building construction, Spanish Colonial-style arched windows, and a traditional Taino hammock in the bedroom balcony. Cuisine Main article: Cuisine of the Dominican Republic Chicharrón mixto Dominican cuisine is predominantly Spanish, Taíno, and African. The typical cuisine is quite similar to what can be found in other Latin American countries, but many of the names of dishes are different. One breakfast dish consists of eggs and mangú (mashed, boiled plantain). For heartier versions, mangú is accompanied by deep-fried meat (Dominican salami, typically) and/or cheese. Similar to Spanish tradition, lunch is generally the largest and most important meal of the day. Lunch usually consists of rice, meat (such as chicken, beef, pork, or fish), beans, and a side portion of salad. "La Bandera" (literally "The Flag") is the most popular lunch dish; it consists of meat and red beans on white rice. Sancocho is a stew often made with seven varieties of meat. Meals are mostly split into three courses throughout the day, as in any other country. One has breakfast, which can be served 8-9 a.m. Then there is lunch, which is usually the heaviest meal of the day and is usually served at noon sharp. The last meal of the day, which is dinner, is usually served by 5:30 or 6 p.m. Tostones, a fried plantain dish. Meals tend to favor meats and starches over dairy products and vegetables. Many dishes are made with sofrito, which is a mix of local herbs used as a wet rub for meats and sautéed to bring out all of a dish's flavors. Throughout the south-central coast, bulgur, or whole wheat, is a main ingredient in quipes or tipili (bulgur salad). Other favorite Dominican foods are chicharrón, yuca, casabe, pastelitos (empanadas), batata, yam, pasteles en hoja, chimichurris, tostones. Some treats Dominicans enjoy are arroz con leche (or arroz con dulce), bizcocho dominicano (lit. Dominican cake), habichuelas con dulce, flan, frío frío (snow cones), dulce de leche, and caña (sugarcane). The beverages Dominicans enjoy are Morir Soñando, rum, beer, Mama Juana,181 batida (smoothie), jugos naturales (freshly squeezed fruit juices), mabí, coffee, and chaca (also called maiz caqueao/casqueado, maiz con dulce and maiz con leche), the last item being found only in the southern provinces of the country such as San Juan. Music and dance Main article: Music of the Dominican Republic Merengue dance. Musically, the Dominican Republic is known for the world popular musical style and genre called merengue,182:376–7 a type of lively, fast-paced rhythm and dance music consisting of a tempo of about 120 to 160 beats per minute (though it varies) based on musical elements like drums, brass, chorded instruments, and accordion, as well as some elements unique to the Spanish-speaking Caribbean, such as the tambora and güira. Its syncopated beats use Latin percussion, brass instruments, bass, and piano or keyboard. Between 1937 and 1950 merengue music was promoted internationally by Dominican groups like Billo's Caracas Boys, Chapuseaux and Damiron "Los Reyes del Merengue," Joseito Mateo, and others. Radio, television, and international media popularized it further. Some well known merengue performers are Wilfrido Vargas, Johnny Ventura, singer/songwriter Los Hermanos Rosario, Juan Luis Guerra, Fernando Villalona, Eddy Herrera, Sergio Vargas, Toño Rosario, Milly Quezada, and Chichí Peralta. Merengue became popular in the United States, mostly on the East Coast, during the 1980s and 1990s,182:375 when many Dominican artists residing in the U.S. (particularly New York) started performing in the Latin club scene and gained radio airplay. They included Victor Roque y La Gran Manzana, Henry Hierro, Zacarias Ferreira, Aventura, and Milly Jocelyn Y Los Vecinos. The emergence of bachata, along with an increase in the number of Dominicans living among other Latino groups in New York, New Jersey, and Florida, has contributed to Dominican music's overall growth in popularity.182:378 Dominican singer Juan Luis Guerra in concert, 2010 Bachata, a form of music and dance that originated in the countryside and rural marginal neighborhoods of the Dominican Republic, has become quite popular in recent years. Its subjects are often romantic; especially prevalent are tales of heartbreak and sadness. In fact, the original name for the genre was amargue ("bitterness," or "bitter music," or blues music), until the rather ambiguous (and mood-neutral) term bachata became popular. Bachata grew out of, and is still closely related to, the pan-Latin American romantic style called bolero. Over time, it has been influenced by merengue and by a variety of Latin American guitar styles. Palo is an Afro-Dominican sacred music that can be found throughout the island. The drum and human voice are the principal instruments. Palo is played at religious ceremonies—usually coinciding with saints' religious feast days—as well as for secular parties and special occasions. Its roots are in the Congo region of central-west Africa, but it is mixed with European influences in the melodies.183 Salsa music has had a great deal of popularity in the country. During the late 1960s Dominican musicians like Johnny Pacheco, creator of the Fania All Stars, played a significant role in the development and popularization of the genre. Dominican rock is also popular. Many, if not the majority, of its performers are based in Santo Domingo and Santiago. National symbols Bayahibe Rose. Some of the Dominican Republic's important symbols are the flag, the coat of arms, and the national anthem, titled Himno Nacional. The flag has a large white cross that divides it into four quarters. Two quarters are red and two are blue. Red represents the blood shed by the liberators. Blue expresses God's protection over the nation. The white cross symbolizes the struggle of the liberators to bequeath future generations a free nation. An alternate interpretation is that blue represents the ideals of progress and liberty, whereas white symbolizes peace and unity among Dominicans.184 In the center of the cross is the Dominican coat of arms, in the same colors as the national flag. The coat of arms pictures a red, white, and blue flag-draped shield with a Bible, a gold cross, and arrows; the shield is surrounded by an olive branch (on the left) and a palm branch (on the right). The Bible traditionally represents the truth and the light. The gold cross symbolizes the redemption from slavery, and the arrows symbolize the noble soldiers and their proud military. A blue ribbon above the shield reads, "Dios, Patria, Libertad" (meaning "God, Fatherland, Liberty"). A red ribbon under the shield reads, "República Dominicana" (meaning "Dominican Republic"). Out of all the flags in the world, the depiction of a Bible is unique to the Dominican flag. The national flower is the Bayahibe Rose and the national tree is the West Indian Mahogany.185 The national bird is the Cigua Palmera or Palmchat ("Dulus dominicus").186 The Dominican Republic celebrates Dia de la Altagracia on January 21 in honor of its patroness, Duarte's Day on January 26 in honor of one of its founding fathers, Independence Day on February 27, Restoration Day on August 16, Virgen de las Mercedes on September 24, and Constitution Day on November 6. Sports Main article: Sports in the Dominican Republic Dominican native and Major League Baseball player Albert Pujols. Baseball is by far the most popular sport in the Dominican Republic.182:59 The country has a baseball league of six teams. Its season usually begins in October and ends in January. After the United States, the Dominican Republic has the second highest number of Major League Baseball (MLB) players. Ozzie Virgil, Sr. became the first Dominican-born player in the MLB on September 23, 1956. Juan Marichal and Pedro Martinez are the only Dominican-born players in the Baseball Hall of Fame.187 Other notable baseball players born in the Dominican Republic are: Robinson Cano, Rico Carty, Starling Marte, Vladimir Guerrero, George Bell, Julian Javier, Francisco Liriano, Manny Ramírez, Jose Bautista, Edwin Encarnacion, Hanley Ramírez, David Ortiz, Albert Pujols, Nelson Cruz, Ubaldo Jiménez, José Reyes, Plácido Polanco, and Sammy Sosa. Felipe Alou has also enjoyed success as a manager188 and Omar Minaya as a general manager. In 2013, the Dominican team went undefeated en route to winning the World Baseball Classic. In boxing, the country has produced scores of world-class fighters and several world champions,189 such as Carlos Cruz, his brother Leo, Juan Guzman, and Joan Guzman. Basketball also enjoys a relatively high level of popularity. Tito Horford, his son Al, Felipe Lopez, and Francisco Garcia are among the Dominican-born players currently or formerly in the National Basketball Association (NBA). Olympic gold medalist and world champion hurdler Félix Sánchez hails from the Dominican Republic, as does NFL defensive end Luis Castillo.190 Other important sports are volleyball, introduced in 1916 by U.S. Marines and controlled by the Dominican Volleyball Federation, taekwondo, in which Gabriel Mercedes won an Olympic silver medal in 2008, and judo.191 See also Dominican Republic portal Index of Dominican Republic-related articles Outline of the Dominican Republic Notes and references 1.Jump up ^ Cuarto Censo Nacional de Población, 1960. Santo Domingo: Oficina Nacional de Estadísticas. 1966. p. 32. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h "Embassy of the Dominican Republic, in the United States". Archived from the original on 2015-06-26. Retrieved February 27, 2009. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Convenios bilaterales entre la República Dominicana y Haití arrangements between the Dominican Republic and Haiti (PDF) (in Spanish). Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Dominicana. August 2000. pp. 15−17. Archived from the original (PDF) on October 22, 2014. Retrieved October 22, 2014. 4.Jump up ^ "12 de julio de 1924, una fecha relegada al olvido". Diario Libre. August 18, 2012. Retrieved September 24, 2014. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s "CIA – The World Factbook – Dominican Republic". Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). Retrieved June 4, 2007. 6.Jump up ^ "Estimaciones y proyecciones nacionales de población, 1950-2100" (xlsx). Oficina Nacional de Estadística. 1 December 2014. Retrieved 12 July 2016. 7.Jump up ^ Official census data. "Dominican Republic Census data" 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d International Monetary Fund. "Gross domestic product based on purchasing-power-parity (PPP) valuation of country GDP". Retrieved 12 July 2016. 9.Jump up ^ "Gini Index". World Bank. Retrieved March 2, 2011. 10.Jump up ^ "Human Development Report 2015" (PDF). United Nations Development Programme. December 14, 2015. Retrieved December 14, 2015. 11.Jump up ^ "Hispaniola Article". Britannica.com. Retrieved January 4, 2014. 12.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic 2014". Retrieved April 24, 2014. 13.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic | Data". data.worldbank.org. Retrieved 2016-04-28. 14.Jump up ^ "Estimaciones y Proyecciones de la Población Dominicana por Regiones, Provincias, Municipios y Distritos Municipales, 2008". Archived from the original on May 11, 2011. Retrieved December 25, 2008. Context:"Estimaciones; Población en Tiempo Real". Archived from the original on August 8, 2011. Retrieved January 13, 2008. 15.Jump up ^ Franco, César A. "La guerra de la Restauración Dominicana, el 16 de agosto de 1863" Dominican Restoration War, 16 August 1863 (PDF) (in Spanish). dgii.gov.do. Archived from the original (PDF) on June 24, 2015. 16.Jump up ^ Guerrero, Johnny (August 16, 2011). "La Restauración de la República como referente histórico" Restoration of the Republic as an historical reference (in Spanish). El Día. Retrieved August 23, 2016. 17.Jump up ^ Sagas, Ernesto. "An Apparent Contradiction? Popular Perceptions of Haiti and the Foreign policy of the Dominican Republic". Lehman College (Presented at the Sixth Annual Conference of the Haitian Studies Association, Boston, MA). Retrieved December 30, 2014. 18.Jump up ^ Fox, Ben; Ezequiel Abiu Lopez (May 20, 2012). "Dominican Republic Elections: Ex-President Hipolito Mejia Challenges Danilo Medina". Huffington Post. Archived from the original on January 31, 2016. 19.^ Jump up to: a b "CIA – The World Factbook – Rank Order – GDP (purchasing power parity)". Retrieved February 27, 2009. 20.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic". www.worldbank.org. Retrieved 2016-04-28. 21.^ Jump up to: a b c "Dominican Republic Overview". World Bank. Retrieved 2016-04-29. 22.^ Jump up to: a b "Dominican economy grows 7.4% in first half, paced by construction". Dominican Today. Retrieved 27 August 2016. 23.Jump up ^ "¿Quiénes Somos?". Bolsa de Valores de la República Dominicana. Retrieved 2016-03-03. 24.^ Jump up to: a b c "Consulate-General of the Dominican Republic Bangkok Thailand". Retrieved February 27, 2009. 25.^ Jump up to: a b Diógenes Pina (March 21, 2007). "Dominican Republic: Deport Thy (Darker-Skinned) Neighbour". Inter Press Service (IPS). Archived from the original on January 9, 2008. Retrieved January 14, 2008. 26.Jump up ^ "United States – Selected Population Profile in the United States (Dominican (Dominican Republic))". 2008 American Community Survey 1-Year Estimates. U.S. Census Bureau. Archived from the original on December 2, 2010. Retrieved January 10, 2010. 27.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n "U.S. Relations With the Dominican Republic". United States Department of State. October 22, 2012. 28.Jump up ^ Baker, Christopher P.; Mingasson, Gilles (2008). Dominican Republic. National Geographic Books. p. 190. ISBN 978-1-4262-0232-2. 29.Jump up ^ "Colonial City of Santo Domingo". UNESCO World Heritage Centre. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 30.Jump up ^ UNESCO around the World | República Dominicana. Unesco.org (November 14, 1957). Retrieved on 2014-04-02. 31.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic – The first colony". Country Studies. Library of Congress; Federal Research Division. Retrieved June 19, 2008. 32.Jump up ^ Hand Book of Santo Domingo: Bulletin, Issue 52. U.S. Government Printing Office, 1892. Digitized 14 August 2012. p. 3. "...the Republic of Santo Domingo or República Dominicana (Dominican Republic) as it is officially designated." 33.Jump up ^ Kraft, Randy (August 27, 2000). "Paradise On The Beach Resorts Are Beautiful In Caribbean's Punta Cana, But Poverty Is Outside The Gates". The Morning Call. Archived from the original on September 21, 2013. 34.^ Jump up to: a b c d Luna Calderón, Fernando (December 2002). "ADN Mitocondrial Taíno en la República Dominicana" Mitochondrial DNA in the Dominican Republic (PDF). KACIKE: The Journal of Caribbean Amerindian History and Anthropology (in Spanish) (Special). ISSN 1562-5028. Archived from the original (PDF) on October 1, 2008. 35.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g "Dominican Republic". Encarta. Microsoft Corporation. Archived from the original on November 14, 2007. Retrieved June 6, 2007. 36.Jump up ^ Royal, Robert (Spring 1992). "1492 and Multiculturalism". The Intercollegiate Review. 27 (2): 3–10. Archived from the original on February 16, 2009. 37.^ Jump up to: a b Rawley, James A.; Behrendt, Stephen D. (2005). The Transatlantic Slave Trade: A History. University of Nebraska Press. p. 49. ISBN 0-8032-3961-0. 38.Jump up ^ Keegan, William. "Death Toll". Millersville University, from Archaeology (January/February 1992, p. 55). Archived from the original on March 21, 2008. Retrieved June 19, 2008. 39.Jump up ^ Henige, David (1998). Numbers from nowhere: the American Indian contact population debate. University of Oklahoma Press. p. 174. ISBN 0-8061-3044-X. 40.Jump up ^ Roberto Cassá (1992). Los Indios de Las Antillas. Editorial Abya Yala. pp. 126–. ISBN 978-84-7100-375-1. Retrieved August 15, 2012. 41.Jump up ^ Wilson, Samuel M. (1990). Hispaniola: Caribbean Chiefdoms in the Age of Columbus. Univ. of Alabama Press. p. 110. ISBN 0-8173-0462-2. 42.Jump up ^ Anglería, Pedro Mártir de (1949). Décadas del Nuevo Mundo, Tercera Década, Libro VII (in Spanish). Buenos Aires: Editorial Bajel. 43.Jump up ^ "What Became of the Taíno?". Smithsonian October 2011 44.^ Jump up to: a b "History of Smallpox – Smallpox Through the Ages". Texas Department of State Health Services. 45.Jump up ^ Ferbel Azcarate, Pedro J. (December 2002). "Not Everyone Who Speaks Spanish is from Spain: Taíno Survival in the 21st Century Dominican Republic" (PDF). KACIKE: The Journal of Caribbean Amerindian History and Anthropology (Special). ISSN 1562-5028. Archived from the original (PDF) on June 17, 2004. Retrieved September 24, 2009. 46.^ Jump up to: a b Guitar, Lynne (December 2012). "Documenting the Myth of Taíno Extinction" (PDF). KACIKE: The Journal of Caribbean Amerindian History and Anthropology (Special). ISSN 1562-5028. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 47.Jump up ^ Martínez Cruzado, Juan Carlos (December 2002). "The Use of Mitochondrial DNA to Discover Pre-Columbian Migrations to the Caribbean: Results for Puerto Rico and Expectations for the Dominican Republic" (PDF). KACIKE: The Journal of Caribbean Amerindian History and Anthropology (Special). ISSN 1562-5028. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 48.Jump up ^ "Taino Caves, the Photo Essay, by Lynne Guitar". Archived from the original on June 7, 2007. Retrieved October 8, 2008. 49.Jump up ^ O'Halloran, Jacinta (2007-01-01). Fodor's Budapest. Fodor's Travel Publications. ISBN 9781400017409. 50.Jump up ^ Christopher Columbus. Catholictradition.org. Retrieved on April 2, 2014. 51.Jump up ^ Austin Alchon, Suzanne (2003). A pest in the land: new world epidemics in a global perspective. University of New Mexico Press. p. 62. ISBN 0-8263-2871-7. 52.Jump up ^ Yeager, Timothy J. (1995). "Encomienda or Slavery? The Spanish Crown's Choice of Labor Organization in Sixteenth-Century Spanish America" (PDF). The Journal of Economic History. 55 (4): 842–859. doi:10.1017/S0022050700042182. JSTOR 2123819. 53.Jump up ^ McAlister, Lyle N. (1984). Spain and Portugal in the New World, 1492–1700. University of Minnesota Press. p. 164. ISBN 0-8166-1218-8. 54.Jump up ^ "Laws of Burgos, 1512–1513". faculty.smu.edu 55.Jump up ^ Zinn, Howard (2003). A People's History of the United States 1492 – present. HarperCollins. p. 7. ISBN 0-06-052842-7. 56.^ Jump up to: a b Knight, ed.: Franklin W. (1997). General history of the Caribbean. (1. publ. ed.). London: Unesco. p. 48. ISBN 92-3-103146-5. Retrieved 30 April 2015. 57.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic". Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved June 20, 2007. 58.Jump up ^ H. Hoetink (29 May 1986). "The Dominican Republic c. 1870–930". In Leslie Bethell. The Cambridge History of Latin America. V, Circa 1870 to 1930. Cambridge University Press. p. 287. ISBN 978-0-521-24517-3. 59.^ Jump up to: a b c d Guitar, Lynne. "History of the Dominican Republic". Hola.com. Retrieved May 29, 2007. 60.Jump up ^ Terrenos comuneros arose because of "scarce population, low value of the land, the absence of officials qualified to survey the lands, and the difficulty of dividing up the ranch in such a way that each would receive a share of the grasslands, forests, streams, palm groves, and small agricultural plots that, only when combined, made possible the exploitation of the ranch." (Hoetink, The Dominican People: Notes for a Historical Sociology transl. Stephen Ault Pg. 83 (Johns Hopkins Press: Baltimore, 1982) 61.^ Jump up to: a b c Matibag, Eugenio (2003). Haitian-Dominican Counterpoint: Nation, State, and Race on Hispaniola. Macmillan. ISBN 0-312-29432-8. 62.^ Jump up to: a b c Moya Pons, Frank. The Dominican Republic: A National History (August 1, 1998 ed.). Markus Wiener Publishers; 2nd edition. p. 543. ISBN 1-55876-191-8. 63.Jump up ^ Francisco del Rosario Sánchez One of the Padres de la Patria / Fathers of the Patriotism – Colonial Zone-Dominican Republic (DR) – Retrieved November 3, 2012. 64.Jump up ^ Autores, Varios (2012). Ruptura y reconciliación. España y el reconocimiento de las independencias latinoamericanas and reconciliation. Spain and the recognition of Latin American independence (in Spanish). Penguin Random House Grupo Editorial España. pp. 30, 206. ISBN 978-84-306-0257-5. 65.^ Jump up to: a b c d Sagas, Ernesto (October 1994). "An Apparent Contradiction? – Popular Perceptions of Haiti and the Foreign Policy of the Dominican Republic". Sixth Annual Conference of the Haitian Studies Association, Boston, Massachusetts. Webster University. Archived from the original on November 30, 2007. Retrieved June 6, 2007. 66.Jump up ^ "Seward, William H.". Encyclopedia.com: Oxford Companion to American Military History. Archived from the original on 2011-06-22. Retrieved December 14, 2009. 67.Jump up ^ Waugh, Joan (2009). U.S. Grant: American Hero, American Myth. UNC Press. p. 137. ISBN 978-0-8078-3317-9. 68.Jump up ^ Hidalgo, Dennis (1997). "Charles Sumner and the Annexation of the Dominican Republic". Itinerario. 21 (2): 51–66. doi:10.1017/S0165115300022841. 69.Jump up ^ "U.S. Senate: Art & History Home > Origins & Development > Powers & Procedures > Treaties". United States Senate. Retrieved October 17, 2008. 70.Jump up ^ Atkins, G. Pope; Larman Curtis Wilson (1998). The Dominican Republic and the United States: From Imperialism to Transnationalism. University of Georgia Press. p. 27. ISBN 0-8203-1931-7. 71.^ Jump up to: a b c "Dominican Republic – Ulises Heureaux, 1882–99". Library of Congress; Federal Research Division. Retrieved December 23, 2007. 72.Jump up ^ Langley, Lester D. (2002). The Banana Wars. Rowman & Littlefield. p. 20. ISBN 0-8420-5047-7. 73.^ Jump up to: a b Hall, Michael R. (2000). Sugar and Power in the Dominican Republic. Greenwood Press. ISBN 0-313-31127-7. 74.^ Jump up to: a b "Dominican Republic – Renewed conflict, 1899–1916". Country Studies. Library of Congress; Federal Research Division. Retrieved October 19, 2008. 75.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Dominican Republic: Occupation by the United States, 1916–1924". Country Studies. Library of Congress; Federal Research Division. Retrieved May 29, 2007. 76.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Dominican Republic – The era of Trujillo". Country Studies. Library of Congress; Federal Research Division. 77.Jump up ^ Marley, David F. (2005). Historic Cities of the Americas: An Illustrated Encyclopedia. ABC-CLIO. p. 103. ISBN 978-1-57607-027-7. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 78.^ Jump up to: a b "Rafael Trujillo: Killer File". Moreorless.com. August 11, 2006. Archived from the original on 2006-08-21. Retrieved May 29, 2007. 79.^ Jump up to: a b c Wucker, Michele. "Why the Cocks Fight: Dominicans, Haitians and the Struggle for Hispaniola". Windows on Haiti. Retrieved December 26, 2007. 80.Jump up ^ Corbett, Robert (July 24, 1999). "#219: Temwayaj Kout Kouto, 1937: Eyewitnesses to the Genocide (fwd)". webster.edu. Archived from the original on October 10, 2007. 81.Jump up ^ "Trying to Topple Trujillo". Time Magazine. 5 September 1960. Retrieved 26 December 2007. 82.Jump up ^ Dominican Truce. Cease-Fire Brings Calm To Island, 1965/05/06. Universal Newsreel. 1965. Retrieved 22 February 2012. 83.Jump up ^ "Dominican Revolution, Cuba – Events of 1965 – Year in Review". UPI.com. Archived from the original on May 19, 2009. Retrieved 24 March 2009. 84.^ Jump up to: a b "Dominican Republic – Civil War and United States Intervention, 1965". Library of Congress. 85.Jump up ^ "11,000 víctimas en Doce Años de JB" (in Spanish). Listín Diario. 10 March 2013. 86.Jump up ^ Quiroz, Fernando (10 March 2013). "Comisión de la Verdad por asesinatos y desapariciones" (in Spanish). Santo Domingo: Listín Diario. 87.^ Jump up to: a b c d Patterson, Claudia (October 4, 2004). "President Leonel Fernández: Friend or Foe of Reform?". Council on Hemispheric Affairs. Archived from the original on November 7, 2008. 88.^ Jump up to: a b c United States Library of Congress (May 24, 2007). "Dominican Republic – Climate". Country Studies US. Retrieved October 27, 2009. 89.Jump up ^ National Hurricane Center; Hurricane Research Division (July 6, 2016). "Atlantic hurricane best track (HURDAT version 2)". United States National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration. Retrieved November 21, 2016. 90.Jump up ^ "FEDOMU aclara confusión sobre elecciones para el año 2016". El Nuevo Diario (in Spanish). June 8, 2012. Archived from the original on July 19, 2014. Retrieved July 19, 2014. 91.Jump up ^ Brown, Tom (May 17, 2008). "Election propels Dominican president to third term". Reuters. Archived from the original on 2014-08-26. 92.Jump up ^ "Leonel declina ser candidato, pero entiende habría una vía". www.diariolibre.com. Retrieved 2016-03-18. 93.Jump up ^ "Junta Central Electoral de la República Dominicana (JCE) │ Portada > Institucional > Publicaciones Oficiales > Resultados Electorales". jce.gob.do. Retrieved 2016-03-18. 94.Jump up ^ "PRM será Moderno y no "Mayoritario", como aspiraba". 7dias.com.do. Retrieved 2016-03-18. 95.Jump up ^ "Encuesta Gallup: Danilo aumenta preferencia a 60.3%; Abinader baja a 30.6%". hoy.com.do (in Spanish). Retrieved 2016-03-18. 96.Jump up ^ Childress, Sarah (August 31, 2011). "DR to Haitians: get lost". pri.org. Global Post. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 97.^ Jump up to: a b "Dominican Republic". World Bank. Retrieved 2016-04-29. 98.Jump up ^ "Data – Country Groups". World Bank. Archived from the original on March 18, 2011. Retrieved October 20, 2008. 99.Jump up ^ International Labor Organization. "Average Wage". Exchange rate: 45.4691 DOP per USD. Retrieved 24 July 2016. 100.Jump up ^ "Sector Real". Central Bank of the Dominican Republic (Banco Central de la República Dominicana). Retrieved 2016-04-29. 101.Jump up ^ "Fernández Zucco anuncia celebración Semana Internacional de la Energía" (in Spanish). Retrieved October 20, 2008.link 102.Jump up ^ Tony Smith (May 23, 2003). "Fallen Banker Courted in Jail Cell". The New York Times. Santo Domingo. Archived from the original on April 22, 2014. Retrieved May 11, 2014. 103.Jump up ^ "List of Goods Produced by Child Labor or Forced Labor" (PDF). U.S. Department of Labor. 2011. Archived from the original (PDF) on January 15, 2014. 104.Jump up ^ Helen Chapin Metz, ed. (December 1999). Dominican Republic and Haiti : country studies. Washington, DC: Federal Research Division, Library of Congress. ISBN 0-8444-1044-6. Lay summary.link 105.^ Jump up to: a b "(DOP/USD) Dominican Republic Pesos to United States Dollars Rate". XE.com. Retrieved November 28, 2010., "Peso to Yen". XE.com. and "Peso to Euro". XE.com. 106.Jump up ^ "Estadísticas de peaje y tiempo de recorrido al 2013" of tolls and times of route 2013 (PDF). opret.gob.do (in Spanish). September 2013. p. 2. Retrieved September 17, 2013. 107.Jump up ^ Dice el 80,6 por ciento de los dominicanos tiene teléfonos percent of Dominicans have phones (in Spanish). listindiario.com. June 5, 2009. Archived from the original on January 16, 2013.link 108.Jump up ^ "Indicadores Telefonicos 2009". Indotel. Archived from the original on February 26, 2011. Retrieved June 5, 2009. 109.Jump up ^ Indotel garantiza igualdad de género en proyectos tecnológicos realiza en todo el país. elnuevodiario.com.do. November 16, 2009 110.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic north-south power grid almost finished (Correct)". Dominican Today. April 29, 2009. Retrieved October 15, 2015. 111.Jump up ^ "Dominican Government hints at blackout to justify electricity hike". Dominican Today. June 1, 2006. Archived from the original on June 3, 2009. 112.Jump up ^ EDESUR agrega 3,500 familias a 24 Horas de Luz. Cdeee.gov.do. Retrieved on September 22, 2011. 113.Jump up ^ "Los apagones toman fuerza en circuitos de barrios PRA" are intensifying in neighborhood power sectors (in Spanish). April 11, 2007. Archived from the original on September 27, 2007. Retrieved May 24, 2007. 114.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic: Environmental Priorities and Strategic Options Country Environmental Analysis" (PDF). World Bank. June 29, 2004. Archived from the original (PDF) on October 24, 2015. 115.^ Jump up to: a b "World Population Prospects: The 2006 Revision, Highlights, Working Paper No. ESA/P/WP.202." (PDF). United Nations, Department of Economic and Social Affairs, Population Division. 2007. Retrieved January 13, 2008. 116.Jump up ^ "World Population Prospects: The 2012 Revision" (PDF). United Nations Department of Economic and Social Affairs. 2013. p. 254. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 117.Jump up ^ "Población en Tiempo Real" (in Spanish). Consejo Nacional de Población y Familia. Archived from the original on August 8, 2011. Retrieved January 13, 2008.link 118.^ Jump up to: a b Dominican Republic – Population. Encyclopedia of the Nations 119.^ Jump up to: a b c Levinson, David (1998). Ethnic groups worldwide: a ready reference handbook. Greenwood Publishing Group. pp. 345–6. ISBN 1-57356-019-7. 120.Jump up ^ Joshua Project (2016). "The Jamaicans people group is reported in 14 countries". Joshuaproject.net. Retrieved October 19, 2016. 121.Jump up ^ "Growing Puerto Rican population in the Dominican Republic1". Universidad Central del Este. Archived from the original on March 17, 2011. Retrieved July 19, 2010. 122.Jump up ^ "Más de medio millón de inmigrantes residen en el país" than half a million immigrants living in the country (in Spanish). diariolibre.com. May 1, 2013. Retrieved October 19, 2016. 123.Jump up ^ "Brits Abroad". BBC News. December 6, 2006. Retrieved August 3, 2010. 124.^ Jump up to: a b "CCNY Jewish Studies Class to Visit Dominican Village that Provided Refuge to European Jews During World War II" (Press release). City College of New York. November 13, 2006. Archived from the original on May 10, 2011. Retrieved August 3, 2010. 125.Jump up ^ "Christian-Jewish Relations: The Inquisition". Encyclopaedia Judaica. Retrieved May 15, 2013. 126.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic". Encyclopaedia Judaica. 2008. Retrieved May 15, 2013. 127.Jump up ^ Levy, Lauren (January 6, 1995). "The Dominican Republic's Haven for Jewish Refugees". Jerusalem Post. 128.Jump up ^ "Jews in Dominican Republic". Encyclopaedia Judaica. 6. 1971. 129.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic-Jews". biblediscovered.com. Archived from the original on October 1, 2013. Retrieved May 15, 2013. 130.Jump up ^ "American Citizens Living Abroad by Country" (PDF). US State Department. Archived from the original (PDF) on February 25, 2011. Retrieved August 3, 2010. 131.Jump up ^ Henríquez Ureña, Pedro (1940). El Español en Santo Domingo (in Spanish). Buenos Aires: Instituto de Filología de la Universidad de Buenos Aires. 132.Jump up ^ Deive, Carlos Esteban (2002). Diccionario de dominicanismos. Santo Domingo: Librería La Trinitaria. pp. 9–16. ISBN 999343907X. 133.Jump up ^ Guía Didáctica. Inicial (PDF). Ministry of Education, Dominican Republic. I. 2010. ISBN 978-99934-43-26-1. Archived from the original (PDF) on August 3, 2011. 134.Jump up ^ Apolinar, Bethania (August 2, 2015). "Enseñanza del inglés es "pobre" en escuelas" of English is "poor" in schools (in Spanish). Santo Domingo: Listin Diario. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 135.Jump up ^ "Especialistas en idiomas" specialists (in Spanish). Hoy digital. June 28, 2006. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 136.Jump up ^ Pujols, Daniela (April 23, 2015). "Colegio Chino: Cuando el idioma no es limitante" schools: When language is not a limitation (in Spanish). Listin Diario. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 137.Jump up ^ Baker, Colin; Prys Jones, Sylvia, eds. (1998). Encyclopedia of Bilingualism and Bilingual Education. p. 389. ISBN 1-85359-362-1. Retrieved 20 November 2015. 138.Jump up ^ Davis, Martha Ellen (2011). "La Historia de Los Inmigrantes Afro-Americanos Y Sus Iglesias En Samaná Según El Reverendo Nehemiah Willmore.". Boletín Del Archivo General de La Nación. 36 (129): 237–45. 139.Jump up ^ Nicasio Rodríguez, Irma; Jesús de la Rosa (1998). Historia, Metodología y Organización de los Censos en República Dominicana: 1920–1993 (in Spanish). Santo Domingo: Oficinal Nacional de Estadística. pp. 44, 131. 140.Jump up ^ "Expansión Urbana de las ciudades capitales de RD: 1988-2010" (in Spanish). Santo Domingo: Oficina Nacional de Estadística. 1 May 2015. ISBN 978-9945-8984-3-9. Retrieved 25 January 2016. 141.Jump up ^ Dominican Republic. The Association of Religion Data Archives 142.^ Jump up to: a b c "Religious Freedom Page". religiousfreedom.lib.virginia.edu. Archived from the original on June 17, 2008. Retrieved February 27, 2009. 143.Jump up ^ "Country Profiles > Dominican Republic". newsroom.lds.org. 2010. Archived from the original on March 9, 2010. Retrieved January 9, 2010. 144.Jump up ^ Richard Haggerty (1989). "Dominican Republic: A Country Study: Religion". U.S. Library of Congress. Retrieved May 21, 2006. 145.^ Jump up to: a b González Hernández, Julio Amable (August 11, 2012). "Registro de Inmigrantes de El Líbano". Cápsulas Genealógicas en Areíto (in Spanish). Santo Domingo: Instituto Dominicano de Genealogía. Retrieved May 28, 2013. "Recientemente conocimos un trabajo que se está llevando a cabo en el Club Libanés Sirio Palestino y que consiste en la elaboración de un minucioso registro de todos los inmigrantes que llegaron a la República Dominicana procedentes de El Líbano a fines del siglo XIX y principios del XX. (...) En menor grado, también se está recabando información de los inmigrantes procedentes de Siria y Palestina. Hasta el presente, ya se tienen registros de unos 600 libaneses, 200 palestinos y 200 sirios. (...) Se calcula que en República Dominicana existen unos 80,000 descendientes de esos inmigrantes que una vez dejaron sus tierras para buscar una vida mejor." 146.Jump up ^ "CIA – The World Factbook – Haiti". Retrieved January 10, 2010. 147.Jump up ^ "Illegal people". Human Rights Watch. Archived from the original on 2002-04-21. Retrieved May 29, 2007. 148.Jump up ^ James Ferguson. "Migration in the Caribbean: Haiti, the Dominican Republic and Beyond" (PDF). Minority Rights Group International. Retrieved January 14, 2008. 149.Jump up ^ Richard Morse: Haitian Cane Workers in the Dominican Republic. Huffingtonpost.com. Retrieved on September 22, 2011. 150.Jump up ^ Pantaleón, Doris (January 20, 2008). "El 22% de los nacimientos son de madres haitianas" of births are to Haitian mothers (in Spanish). Listin Diario. Archived from the original on October 13, 2010. 151.Jump up ^ "Dirt Poor — Haiti has lost its soil and the means to feed itself.". 152.Jump up ^ "The charcoal war". 153.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic: A Life in Transit". Amnesty International. March 21, 2007. Archived from the original on April 22, 2007. Retrieved June 3, 2007. 154.Jump up ^ Diógenes Pina (October 31, 2007). "Dominican Republic: Gov't Turns Deaf Ear to UN Experts on Racism". Inter Press Service (IPS). Archived from the original on January 9, 2008. Retrieved January 14, 2008. 155.Jump up ^ "Constitution of Haiti, 1987". Retrieved October 16, 2010. "ARTICLE 11: Any person born of a Haitian father or Haitian mother who are themselves native-born Haitians and have never renounced their nationality possesses Haitian nationality at the time of birth." 156.Jump up ^ Maureen Lynch (November 1, 2007). "Dominican Republic, Haiti, and the United States: Protect Rights, Reduce Statelessness". Refugees International. Archived from the original on July 8, 2008. 157.Jump up ^ Andrew Grossman (October 11, 2004). "Birthright citizenship as nationality of convenience". Proceedings of the Third Conference on Nationality. Council of Europe. Retrieved June 3, 2007. 158.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic, Haiti, and the United States: Protect rights, reduce statelessness". Reuters. January 19, 2007. Archived from the original on July 8, 2008. Retrieved May 29, 2007. 159.Jump up ^ Michelle Garcia (2006). "No Papers, No Rights". Amnesty International. Archived from the original on 2007-08-07. Retrieved May 29, 2007. 160.Jump up ^ "Dominican court ruling renders hundreds of thousands stateless," Reuters, October 12, 2013 161.Jump up ^ James A. Wilderotter (January 3, 1975). "Memorandum for the File, "CIA Matters"" (PDF). National Security Archive. 162.Jump up ^ Morrison, Thomas K.; Sinkin, Richard (Winter 1982). "International Migration in the Dominican Republic". International Migration Review. 16 (4, Special Issue: International Migration and Development): 819–836. doi:10.2307/2546161. JSTOR 2546161. 163.^ Jump up to: a b "Migration Trends in Six Latin American Countries". Annenberg Foundation. 164.Jump up ^ US Census Bureau 2012 American Community Survey B03001 1-Year Estimates HISPANIC OR LATINO ORIGIN BY SPECIFIC ORIGIN retrieved September 20, 2013 165.Jump up ^ Prevalence of HIV, total (% of population ages 15–49) | Data | Table. Data.worldbank.org. Retrieved on April 2, 2014. 166.Jump up ^ "The President's Emergency Plan for AIDS Relief" (PDF). Office of the U.S. Global AIDS Coordinator. April 2005. Archived from the original (PDF) on February 15, 2009. 167.Jump up ^ "Zika Virus in the Dominican Republic". CDC. August 5, 2016. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 168.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic". United States Department of State. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 169.Jump up ^ Romo, Rafael (August 18, 2012) Pregnant teen dies after abortion ban. CNN 170.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic Reaffirms Commitment Against Legalizing Abortion". Fox News. September 18, 2009. Retrieved September 10, 2010. 171.Jump up ^ "LEY 66-97 Ley General de Educación" (PDF). 172.Jump up ^ "Ley 139-01 de Educación Superior, Ciencia y Tecnología" (PDF). 173.^ Jump up to: a b "UNODC: Global Study on Homicide". United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime. 2013. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 174.Jump up ^ Michael Winerip (July 9, 2000). "Why Harlem Drug Cops Don't Discuss Race". The New York Times. 175.Jump up ^ Ribando, Claire (March 5, 2005). "Dominican Republic: Political and Economic Conditions and Relations with the United States." (PDF). CRS Report for Congress. Retrieved May 29, 2007. 176.Jump up ^ "Teenagers jailed for taxi drivers' murder". BBC News. September 24, 2010. 177.^ Jump up to: a b Esteva Fabregat, Claudio (1981). "La hispanización del mestizaje cultural en América" of cultural miscegenation in America (PDF). Revista Complutense de Historia de América (in Spanish). Universidad Complutense de Madrid. 1: 133. ISSN 0211-6111. Retrieved August 26, 2016. 178.Jump up ^ Centre, UNESCO World Heritage. "Colonial City of Santo Domingo". 179.Jump up ^ "Dominican Republic National Commission for UNESCO". UNESCO. November 14, 1957. Retrieved August 24, 2016. 180.Jump up ^ Cordero, Walter J. (January–June 2003). Arthur Nouel, Víctor J., ed. "El Bohío Dominicano: de lo Real a lo Simbólico". Clío (in Spanish). Imprenta J.R. vda. García, sucs.: Academia Dominicana de la Historia. 71 (165): 105, 126–127. Retrieved June 15, 2015. 181.Jump up ^ "Bebidas típicas de República Dominicana". RepublicaDominicana.net (in Spanish). 182.^ Jump up to: a b c d Harvey, Sean (2006). The Rough Guide to The Dominican Republic. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-497-5. 183.Jump up ^ Palo Drum: Afro-Dominican Tradition. iasorecords.com 184.Jump up ^ "Ejército Nacional de la República Dominicana – Bandera Nacional" (in Spanish). National Army of the Dominican Republic. Archived from the original on January 13, 2009. Retrieved October 20, 2008. 185.Jump up ^ López, Yaniris (July 17, 2011). "La rosa de Bayahíbe, nuestra flor nacional". Listin Diario. 186.Jump up ^ Pérez, Faustino. "El jardín Botánico Nacional" National Botanical Garden. DiarioDigitalRD.com (in Spanish). Archived from the original on October 23, 2008. Retrieved October 20, 2008. 187.Jump up ^ "Marichal, Juan". Baseball Hall of Fame. Retrieved July 29, 2010. 188.Jump up ^ Puesan, Antonio (March 2, 2009). "Dominicana busca corona en el clásico mundial" looking for world classic crown (in Spanish). Sobre el Diamante. Archived from the original on January 16, 2013. Retrieved October 22, 2012. 189.Jump up ^ Fleischer, Nat; Sam Andre; Don Rafael (2002). An Illustrated History of Boxing. Citadel Press. pp. 324, 362, 428. ISBN 0-8065-2201-1. 190.Jump up ^ Shanahan, Tom (March 24, 2007). "San Diego Hall of Champions – Sports at Lunch, Luis Castillo and Felix Sanchez". San Diego Hall of Champions. Archived from the original on May 5, 2007. Retrieved May 29, 2007. 191.Jump up ^ "Fedujudo comparte con dirigentes provinciales" (in Spanish). fedojudo.org. Archived from the original on December 6, 2010. Retrieved September 15, 2010. Bibliography ThatsDominican.Com (June 18, 2011). "Dominican Republic Population". Further reading Wiarda, Howard J., and Michael J. Kryzanek. The Dominican Republic: a Caribbean Crucible, in series, Nations of Contemporary Latin America, and also Westview Profiles. Boulder, Colo.: Westview Press, 1982. ISBN 0-86531-333-4 pbk. Jared Diamond, Collapse: How Societies Choose to Fail or Succeed, Penguin Books, 2005 and 2011 (ISBN 9780241958681). See chapter 11 entitled "One Island, Two People, Two Histories: The Dominican Republic and Haiti". External links Find more about Dominican Republic at Wikipedia's sister projectsDefinitions from Wiktionary Media from Commons News from Wikinews Quotations from Wikiquote Texts from Wikisource Textbooks from Wikibooks Travel guide from Wikivoyage Learning resources from Wikiversity (Spanish) Presidency of the Dominican Republic Official Country Website Dominican Republic at UCB Libraries GovPubs Dominican Republic profile from the BBC News Official Website of the Ministry of Tourism of the Dominican Republic Official Website of the IDDI, Instituto Dominicano de Desarrollo Integral Category:Dominican Republic Category:Countries in the Caribbean Category:Former Spanish colonies Category:Former French colonies Category:Spanish Caribbean Category:Spanish-speaking countries and territories Category:Greater Antilles Category:Island countries Category:Latin America Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:Republics Category:Liberal democracies Category:States and territories established in 1844 Category:Small Island Developing States Category:1844 establishments in North America